


Sealed Lips and Twisted Tongues

by Vegeta_vs_Emotions



Series: Lighting in a Bottle [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fuinjutsu, Heavy Angst, I'm sorry for doing this do my baby Iruka, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, inappropriate use of jutsu, no beta we die like men, seriously read the author's note before each chapter, the real bad guys are among us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions
Summary: Iruka is sixteen and finally ready to compete and finish the Chunin Exam. But what does life as an omega chunin of the Hidden Leaf have in store for him?A Prequel to 'IDK You Yet,' which should be read first.*Updates are less frequent but has NOT been abandoned*
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Multiple Characters, Umino Iruka/Others
Series: Lighting in a Bottle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890148
Comments: 162
Kudos: 219





	1. Battle Royale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to IDK You Yet, and I would read that first.
> 
> You may have noticed the Warning Tag has changed to "Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings." This prequel will be a bit darker and may be more triggering for some readers. I will try to give warning in the notes before each chapter depending on where the story goes.

Iruka felt the sweat drip down his back and he hurriedly drew the seal on the ground in his own blood. He looked up to see his teammates' backs as they covered him. 

This year’s chunin exam was taking place in the Land of Stone, and there were so many genin that the final chunin exam was a complete battle royale. Iruka’s team had watched as other young shinobi dropped like flies, their respective jounin snatching them out of the ring to receive medical attention. Iruka groaned, trying to focus on his seal and not on his sprained ankle or the screams all around him. 

“Incoming!” he heard Mizuki shout and he watched as the other teen threw up a dirt wall just in time to stop a fireball hurtling towards them. The leaf ninja that had attacked with the jutsu leapt over the wall, kunai aimed at Iruka. Before the scarred omega had a chance to even look up, his other team member deflected the blow with her tanto. 

The young blond deftly swung the blade backwards, slashing up along the enemies rib cage. He fell in front of Iruka, the blood seeping out from his wound and threatening to spill all over Iruka’s work. Mizuki placed his boot on the downed ninja’s shoulder and shoved him away from Iruka. 

Immediately a Leaf Jounin materialized and flung the young man over his shoulder before disappearing. A loud gong rang, and the announcer’s voice could be heard above the explosions and clashing of kunai and shuriken. 

“Hayase Hoki of the Leaf has been eliminated by Akari Kohaku of the Leaf!” 

Iruka took another deep breath and looked down at his work. The seal was perfect, and he only needed to put one more in place to complete his jutsu. He pressed a fraction of his chakra into the ground and his blood faded away. “All set, now it’s just the north corner left,” he spoke, hoping to keep the tremble out of his voice. The trio looked towards the last corner of the arena and saw a pair of nervous looking Mist genin, back to back. From the previous exams, Iruka knew they were twins, and was honestly curious as to how they had gotten this far. 

Mizuki pulled the fuma shuriken off his back, but Iruka shook his head. “You won’t need that. Honestly, I think a good scare would get them out of the way. The silver haired teen frowned but returned the fuma shuriken, taking out a set of kunai instead. 

The team advanced forward with Mizuki and Akari taking the front while Iruka covered their blindspot, his own kunai drawn. He didn’t like to be on the offensive with such a weapon, but he was confident in his ability to fend off any stray projectiles. As they approached the pair, Iruka kept his eyes on the rest of the arena. A few teams still remained. There was a pair of mousy genin from the Hidden Sand, two teams of three the Hidden Cloud, the two Mist genin they were approaching, and a solitary teen from the Hidden Stone that looked at least three years older than Iruka. 

The Hidden Stone shinobi had lost his two teammates early in the battle, but had managed to take down a few enemies all on his own. His eyes were currently boring into Iruka’s, but he didn’t seem foolish enough to take on a team of three at the moment. 

Suddenly he pulled his gaze away from Iruka and dug his palms into the ground at his feet. Iruka was shocked when he ripped a young boy from beneath the earth. Apparently the team of two from the Hidden Sand was actually a team of three, and the young boy had been using the Head Hunter Jutsu to try and surprise the enemy.

Unfortunately for him, the Hidden Stone ninja had obviously sensed him. He yanked him from the earth and flung his body against the arena wall so hard, a crunching sound echoed through the stadium. The boy’s limp frame was taken away, and Iruka couldn’t tell if he was still breathing. He tried not to think about it.

The gong sounded. “Ichiken Chieki of the Sand has been eliminated by Kisho Manako of the Stone.” Iruka flinched as the booming voice bounced around the stadium. The Sand shinobi’s teammates began to advance on the lone Stone, wanting revenge for their fallen comrade. 

Iruka didn’t have time to watch how it would play out because he heard Akari fending off shuriken with her tanto. Her sword moved so quickly that it almost seemed invisible. She managed to not only deflect the incoming weapons, but redirect them back at the pair of Mist-nin, who leapt backwards to avoid the onslaught. 

The trio took up the position the twins had vacated and once again, Iruka began to paint his seal on the ground. They had done this three times already, and he was feeling a bit guilty. His jutsu would need all of his chakra at once, so he hadn’t been able to support Mizuki or Akari much at all. He hoped it was worth it.

Iruka finished the complex seal and when it disappeared, he straightened back up. “That was the last one,” he wheezed, a bit out of breath. “Now we need to get to the center of the arena.” he whispered, not that anyone could hear him over the clash of weapons and exploding of tags all around. 

Mizuki nodded and quickly made the bird hand-sign. “Earth-Style, Stone Pillar Jutsu!” and immediately a line of stone pillars rose in front of them, almost like stairs to the center of the arena. The other teams took notice and although they couldn’t know what was about to happen, they turned all their firepower back towards the remaining Leaf Team. Mizuki took the lead and Iruka stayed in the middle. They deflected a few stray kunai and dodged an exploding tag as they ran as fast as they could.  _ I just have to make it to center… _

“Arg!” Akari shouted as two bola came out of nowhere, wrapping around her arms and legs. She fell from the pillar and crashed hard into the ground, her tanto clanging as it fell away. Iruka paused but felt Mizuki grab his elbow and drag him forward. 

“We can’t stop for her! The best thing is to complete your jutsu!” he hissed and Iruka relented, continuing towards the center. As they ran, they heard the gong and Iruka stumbled, his sprained ankle protesting its treatment. 

“Akari Kohaku of the Leaf has been eliminated by Sugashida  Hōzuki and Sogata Hōzuki of the Mist.” Iruka flinched at the sound of Akari’s name. He only hoped that Kunugi-sensei was able to retrieve her before she was seriously injured.

Another set of bola came flying towards them, but this time they dodged the attack as they made it to the center. Mizuki had set the highest pillar in the middle and he stepped aside so Iruka could stand in the center. He knew all eyes were on him and that soon he would be the focus of every attack. He bit his thumb roughly and slammed his palm into the stone beneath him. “Kyūketsuki Barrier!” he screamed and he heard a collective gasp from the audience.

He felt the chakra of all the enemies in the arena flood through his body and into the seal below him. As it passed through him, Iruka’s own chakra was taken away and he felt his knees collapse. Mizuki’s strong arms caught him before he could fall, and he gently let the teen down. The gong sounded three times and the announcer's voice rang clear as Iruka passed out. 

“All remaining Sand, Mist, Cloud, and Stone shinobi have been eliminated by Iruka Umino of the Leaf!” 

  
  



	2. Accusations and Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final exam is a battle royale, Iruka wakes up to find out what he missed after employing his seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply to this chapter

Iruka woke up to a blinding light above him making his headache all the more prominent. His skull was pounding and he felt like all the energy had been sapped from his body, his bones now made of jello. The uncomfortable firmness against his back reminded him of a hospital cot, or at least a low quality futon. He closed his eyes again against the aggressive fluorescent bulbs and groaned. 

“It’s about time you woke up!” he heard Mizuki’s voice and registered a dip in the bed by his feet. He tried to open his eyes again but his eyelids felt like they were made of lead and he gave up. 

Iruka took a deep breath, taking in Mizuki’s familiar, mild beta scent of hydrangeas. It relaxed him, but then he noticed a scent missing. “Akari…” he choked out, panic rising in him at his missing teammate.

“She’s fine. Just a broken wrist and a sprained knee.” another voice came from a little ways away, and Iruka winced. It was  Kunugi-sensei , and the alpha didn’t sound pleased. “The same can’t be said for three of the other chunin candidates that are in critical condition.” his voice was disapproving and Iruka forced himself to raise his head to look at his teacher.

“Huh? Why, what happened to them?” he asked confused, his neck protesting the movement.  The alpha’s scent had disappointment and anger rolling off him and Iruka recoiled into the bed. However he didn’t bow his head the way his instincts were telling him.  _ Alpha is angry with me. Submit to alpha,  _ his inner omega whined to him, but he fought it down. 

Mizuke, unaffected by the pheromones in the air, punched him lightly in the thigh, Iruka barely feeling it due to the numbness in his limbs. “ _ You _ happened!” he said excitedly. “Your chakra seal brought them down! It was awes-” Iruka heard a thump as  the jounin hit Mizuki over the head.

Iruka tried to think back to the exam, his memories attempting to reorder themselves. He remembered Akari being taken down, the gong signifying her elimination ringing in his ears. He remembered activating the seal, and the overwhelming power that flooded his body and then just as quickly disappeared. He remembered Mizuki catching him, and maybe a lot of shouting as various officials and jounin-senseis entered the arena, but that’s when things got fuzzy... 

“Did my seal work?” he croaked, finally looking down at his fingers instead of his sensei. He could practically feel Kunugi’s frown.

“I told you specifically not to use that jutsu. It’s too risky for yourself and everyone around you!” he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. His scent was getting stronger, almost saturating the room as if he were trying to make Iruka submit to him and his ire. However as overwhelming alpha scents always did, it only made Iruka dig in his heels.

Iruka lifted his chin, steadying his gaze on his teacher. “That was before we knew the final exam would be a battle royale! It was the  _ perfect _ time to use that jutsu!” he argued. He knew that particular seal wasn’t meant for one-on-one combat, but in a situation with a team to cover him, it had seemed the perfect opportunity. 

“Iruka, that jutsu -” 

“It’s my father’s jutsu! If anyone can handle it, it’s me!” he spat, anger rising in him as he ignored the pain blossoming behind his brows. He just defeated a dozen enemies with one blow! Why wasn’t his sensei proud of him?

Mizuki came to his defense, “Iruka’s right! And it was worth it in the end. We made chunin!” he grinned, looking back and forth between the two. Iruka shot him a gratefully look, but the dark look on Kunugi’s face made him worry.

“We did, didn’t we? We made chunin…” Iruka asked and the man shook his head. 

“Akari and Mizuki passed,” he said, sounding more tired now than disappointed. “The council is trying to decide whether you will pass….or be tried for attempting to murder eleven genin in cold blood.” his eyes darkened. Iruka felt the air vacate his lungs.

“I….no it wasn’t….” he stuttered, unable to organize his thoughts.

“That’s ridiculous!” Mizuki shouted, jumping up from the end of the cot to pace back and forth. “It was a battle royale! The  _ whole  _ point is to take out as many opponents as you can! It’s not Iruka’s fault if those genin were too weak to defend themselves!” his voice was practically screeching and it was making Iruka’s ears ring.

“That may be true,” Kunugi’s voice was grave. “But with such a powerful jutsu, some of the exam council members suggested that Iruka was put up to it by someone in the Leaf to kill as many opposing nations’ shinobi as possible.” Kunugi sighed and Iruka let his body sag back into the bed.

It felt like his world was spinning out of control. His brain began to get fuzzy again, but he could still hear them arguing. Something about the other nations suspicions, and about the genin in critical condition. Apparently when he used the vampiric chakra seal, it had brought down all his enemies immediately, most losing all control of their bodies and a few falling unconscious. The two Mist twins that had taken out Akari had so little chakra to begin with that his seal almost killed them immediately. 

He began to think back to the day he discovered the  Kyūketsuki Barrier scroll. How a few days after the Kyuubi attack, a hoard of anbu had descended upon the Umino house, removing all the sensitive documents his father had in his office. At least they thought they took it all with them. The Hokage’s Seal and Barrier Advisor had some tricks up his sleeves. 

It took a long time after his parents’ deaths for Iruka to enter his father’s office. At nine years old, he was considered old enough to live on his own and had been allowed to stay in his family home. However, to go through his father’s things was too painful.

When he finally did start organizing their belongings, he felt the pulse of his father’s chakra underneath the floorboards behind an armchair. It had made him start sobbing on the spot, the feeling of his father so near and yet knowing he would never hold him again. His mother would never braid his long hair again, or tie on the headband he would soon earn... 

When he had finally pulled himself together, the first seal opened automatically to Iruka’s familiar chakra. Inside were several scrolls, books, and personal knicknacks. The scrolls themselves had complex seals on them, and Iruka recognized his father’s handwriting. It had taken him another few years to unseal all of them and learn what his father had been working on in his spare time. That is how Iruka had taught himself the Kyūketsuki Barrier Seal. 

His father hadn’t finished working on it before he died, so Iruka had finished it himself after he became a genin and started to focus on his fuinjutsu specialty. The concept of the Kyūketsuki Barrier was rather simple. The seal would draw in enemy chakra, using the jutsu caster as a conduit. The danger was in allowing such a significant amount of foreign chakra to pass through the body at such a rapid pace. As Iruka was currently experiencing, it tended to take a large portion of the caster’s chakra with it, leaving them depleted. 

Iruka had never experienced chakra depletion before, but he knew he wasn’t enjoying it. He was struggling to focus on the conversations happening around him and it was frustrating, especially considering they were talking about him. Their voices started fading away and eventually he stopped fighting it.  _ If they find me guilty, it is what it is. I need to rest… _

_______________________

The next day was spent recuperating and waiting for his chakra reserves to replenish. Akari was moved to his room so the leaf ninja could be housed together. The Hidden Stone medics weren’t being particularly gentle and Mizuki ended up staying in the room as well, making sure they were not unnecessarily rough with the two injured omegas.

The sun was setting on the second day when the team’s sensei stepped into the room, rubbing his face with his hand. Iruka forced himself into a sitting position, the three teens waiting expectantly. 

“Good new and bad news,”  Kunugi paused. Iruka felt his gut clench and started to scent the fear pouring out of Akari. She wasn’t afraid for her own safety though, but for her teammate’s. 

“Well get on with it!” Mizuki tutted, his mouth pressing into a thin line. He was sitting on the end of Iruka’s bed again, and was gripping his ankle almost painfully.

“Iruka is not being charged with treason for trying to start a war,” the man said and it felt like someone had removed a fuma shuriken off his chest. Iruka took in a deep breath, relieved. 

Akari clapped her hands, and immediately yiped when her broken wrist protested. “That  _ is _ great news!” she squealed and Mizuki nodded.

Iruka cleared his throat.“And the bad news?” he asked hesitantly.  _ Was it almost better not to know? _

“Yes, well…” Kunugi continued, anxiety radiating off the alpha. “The chunin council voted with a representative from each great nation. It was a four-to-one vote.” he said, his voice getting heavier near the end. 

Iruka swallowed. “Who was the one?” 

Kunugi frowned. “The Village Hidden in the Stone.” and Akari breathed in sharply as Mizuki started shouting, making Iruka’s head start pounding again.

“But we are  _ in _ the Land of Earth! Iruka is not safe here, we need to leave immediately.” he hurried out, his fists clenched at his sides. Iruka’s head started spinning, and he felt like a million eyes were on him, surrounded by enemies again just as he had been in the arena. 

Kunugi looked at Mizuki with tired eyes, placing a hand gently on the beta’s shoulder to calm him down. “I agree, but it’s a five day journey back, and Iruka won’t be able to even stand on his own for at least another day,” their teacher furrowed his eyebrows. 

Akari’s light voice chimed in. “There was another team that came from the Leaf…They could help us get Iruka out!” she suggested, clutching her arm to her chest. 

“Yeah, the same team you sliced open with your tanto. Not sure they are going to be willing to help us.” Mizuki murmured, glaring at Akari who did not shy away from his eyes. Instead she matched his gaze. 

“They are comrades of the leaf, I am sure they will support us.” she said resolutely. “Besides, I only eliminated the one who attacked  _ us  _ and I made sure it was only a flesh wound. Nothing that damaging. Besides, now that kid will have a badass scar!” she added, grinning wickedly.

Iruka felt the little energy he had built up leave his body as he flopped back down against the thin mattress. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, and if the Stone shinobi had decided he was a threat, he wouldn’t be safe until they were long gone.

______________________

In the end, they decided to leave the next morning with the other leaf genin team. It was the hope that the two jounin-senseis would be able to get all six teens back to fire country safely. Kunugi was right about the travel time. Despite being the same distance away from Konoha as Suna, the Stone Capital was a five day journey due to the rocky terrain. 

The jounin took turns carrying Iruka on their back, and Mizuki even subbed in a few times. Their exit from the Land of Earth was rather uneventful, but the entire time Iruka couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being followed. It was almost as if the Stone shinobi wanted to make sure they really left their land and didn’t double back for some surprise attack.

They had hoped Iruka would have the strength to move on his own after the first day, but they quickly realized his pace was still too slow. They continued to carry him until the third day when they reached the Land of Grass. 

As the sun dipped, they made camp in the middle of a grassy plain that stretched as far as they could see. The group was exposed, but the location was easy to defend. Any attack would easily be seen coming from all angles.

The two jounin and Mizuki rotated watch as the others sat around the fire, Iruka propping himself up against his backpack. He stretched his legs out, appreciating the slight ache caused by moving on his own. His chakra was flowing more freely now, and he felt refreshed. 

None of the three boys from the other team had made chunin, but they didn’t seem to be heartbroken. They were so young, they hadn’t even presented yet. Two were only twelve and one was thirteen, so being bested by a trio of sixteen year olds hadn’t crushed their spirits. They crowded around Akari, being careful not to jostle her bound arm. She had been right and the young man she had eliminated bragged about the new scar running up his abdomen.

Iruka listened to them babble excitedly about the first two rounds of the exam, and about how hard it had been to even make it to the final battle. Guilt settled on his shoulders as he thought about how Mizuki and Akari had carried him through the first two rounds. He likely wouldn’t have made chunin if the third exam was the standard one-on-one he was expecting. During their spirited recounting, one of the boys mentioned how he was glad they had been eliminated before Iruka performed his jutsu and the omega flinched. 

Iruka had never liked the idea of causing so much pain. Even when he was designing the seal, he had intended it to incapacitate enemies so lethal force was unnecessary. In the end, he had almost killed a dozen kids just trying their best. He wasn’t sure if Akari had noticed his discomfort or not, but he hoped he was hiding it well enough.

Their entire trip back, Iruka had trouble sleeping at night without the feeling of his typical barrier jutsu pulsing around him. The other jounin-sensei had set one up, but it seemed sharp against his senses instead of the soft warmth that his own wards usually offered. 

Despite feeling almost like himself, Kunugi had forbade him from using chakra until they returned home. Iruka had wanted to argue, but the look of concern in Akari’s eyes had shut him up. The next two days were filled with ration bars, idle chat, running, and dread as Iruka got closer and closer to the leaf and a likely uncomfortable conversation with the Third Hokage. 

____________

When the shinobi returned to the village, a small group was waiting for them. The parents of the three young boys were there to greet their sons with open arms. Iruka smiled painfully as he watched the youngest throw himself into his mother’s arms as another had his headband readjusted by his father. 

Mizuki’s single-mother was waiting at the gate with a small smile. The beta ducked a bit as his mother ruffled his hair, but for the most part their greeting was less obnoxious than the boys. She gave a gentle smile to Iruka before leading her son off. 

_ It would be nice if there was someone waiting for me… _ Iruka tried to stop the thought, but it came without warning and his heart clenched in a familiar, painful way. He still felt like shit and debated on heading to the hospital, but at this point all they would have him do is rest and he could do that from the comfort of his own home. 

Akari nodded to Iruka and headed off towards the genin barracks. She was a war orphan like Iruka, but she had moved into the barracks right after graduation, leaving the small apartment she had shared with her parents. Now she could move into the chunin barracks. Perhaps Iruka could join her...the house had always been too big for one person.

Iruka was just about to head to his house when two anbu materialized in front of him, making him jump. Iruka had more interaction with anbu agents than most, being so close to the Hokage. He also had a suspicion that he knew some of them personally, outside of the mask. Despite that, the porcelain covered shinobi always set him on edge. 

It wasn’t the masks or the danger or the secrecy. It was the way that they could completely suppress both their chakra and their pheromones. Alphas and omegas should always have some underlying scent, even if they have excellent chakra control. Even betas have a neutral scent he could detect. Anbu on the other hand, almost felt…. _ empty. _

“Hel...Hello Squirrel. Hello Parrot.” he tried to slow his heart rate as two familiar masks appeared. 

“The Hokage requests your presence, Umino-san” Squirrel said in his usual deep tone. He was often the one sent to invite Iruka to his weekly shogi session with the Hokage. However, anbu didn’t usually come in pairs just to relay a message. The other Anbu cocked their head to the side as if anticipating Iruka’s question.

“We are to escort you there immediately following your return to the village,” their voice was light and feminine. Iruka tried to not roll his eyes and failed, and he could see what he thought might be amusement in their masks at his actions. Most villagers were so petrified by the anbu that they wouldn’t dare blink their presence, let alone roll their eyes. But Iruka was tired and just wanted to collapse in his own bed.

“The old man does know I’m still chakra depleted, right?” he pointed out as they turned and started towards the tower without another word. He followed them, grateful they decided to move through the shadows and alleys instead of leaping across the rooftops. He was feeling better, but not  _ that _ much better. 

________________

The two anbu disappeared from sight when he reached the tower, and he made his way up the impossibly endless staircase to the Hokage’s office. The guard standing outside the door nodded when Iruka approached and stepped aside to let the teen in. Iruka closed the door shut behind him, pausing before turning around and facing the music. 

When he faced the old man, he was a bit surprised to see that the look in his eyes was not one of disapproval, but more...amusement? Iruka stood frozen at the door until Hiruzen gestured at the seat in front of the desk. His feet seemed to move on their own accord and soon he was sitting face to face with the familiar alpha, smoke from the man’s pipe slowly swirling to the ceiling before disappearing. 

“Hokage-sama I…” Iruka started the speech he had been crafting for the past five days, but Hiruzen raised his hand to stop him. The words caught in Iruka’s throat and he tried to clamp down on his own scent, determined not to flood the office with his stress and anxiety. 

The Sandaime took another puff of his pipe before placing it gently on the desk. “Congratulations on your promotion Iruka,” the old man smiled and it felt like a ten-ton weight had been lifted off his back. The omega’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned further into the chair. 

“Thank you, sir.” Iruka bowed his head slightly, hoping the light blush would be gone by the time he looked up again.

The man hummed and Iruka looked up to see him staring at him intensely, his fingers steepled in front of his mouth. “So I hear your final exam was rather eventful,” he said, clearly allowing Iruka the opportunity to explain himself. 

Iruka took a deep breath and launched into great detail, making sure to include every piece of the battle royale from the moment the starting gong rang to when he had passed out in Mizuki’s arms. The Hokage had remained quiet, slightly nodding his head or furrowing his brow a few times, but that was all. Iruka told him about the powerful Stone-ninja, the suspicions of the other nations, and their journey back with the three young boys. 

His retelling had been so lively he almost forgot about his exhaustion, but once he finished, it seemed to hit him all at once as he slumped down into the chair. “And that’s everything, sir.” he said quieter, realizing how long he had rambled. 

Hiruzen chuckled and picked up his pipe again, relighting it. “Sounds like you deserved chunin,” he said simply in between puffs. “I believe your parents would be proud.” and this time Iruka could do nothing to stop the blush that rose in his cheeks. His heart clenched, but less painfully than it had earlier at the gates.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Many times during their shogi matches they wouldn’t speak for ages in between turns. Eventually, Hiruzen stood up and Iruka did the same, pushing himself up from his chair with some effort. 

“Iruka, I understand you must be tired, but there is another person I would like you to speak with before you return to your home.” Without waiting for a response, the Hokage headed towards the door and Iruka had no other option but to follow the alpha. 

When they left, the guard nodded and but did not follow them, the pair moving through the hallways deeper into the tower than Iruka usually went. Eventually they stopped short and Iruka’s chin almost bumped into the brim of the Hokage’s hat. The old man sent a burst of chakra into what looked like an ordinary wall panel, but Iruka’s eyes went wide when it slid open.

After getting over the initial shock of a literal secret door like from his mystery books, they stepped inside and Iruka saw a shorter, bandaged man sitting at a desk, his one exponsed eye trained on Iruka.

“Iruka, this is councilmember Danzo Shimura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying this prequel! This will be getting darker, but what else can you expect when the REAL big bad of the entire show is involved. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. All of your encouragement is amazing and I love you all.


	3. An Unexpected Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Third Hokage introduces Iruka to Danzo, and he has an unexpected request of the new chunin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply to this chapter.

“Iruka, this is councilmember Danzo Shimura.”

Iruka bowed low to the councilmember sitting before him before raising his eyes at the Hokage. Hiruzen gestured at one of the empty chairs in front of them and Iruka took a tentative seat, returning his gaze to the new alpha. Danzo’s scent was unmistakable, but it wasn’t overwhelming. This was a man that had power and didn’t need to use alpha pheromones to indimitate those around him. His powerful chakra alone was enough. 

The man didn’t smile nor frown at the omega. His face was devoid of almost all emotion and it made Iruka’s skin crawl. However he was a respected elder and he forced himself to sit still under his heavy gaze until he was spoken to.

“I have been told your performance at the chunin exams was impressive.” the man said, his voice gravely and deep. Iruka swallowed, and found himself only able to nod. “It appears you have the same affinity for fuinjutsu as Ikkaku,” and at the sound of his father’s voice, Iruka choked out an acknowledgement. He knew that his father had worked with the Hokage, but he couldn’t remember if he had ever mentioned this man. 

The Hokage spoke next, placing a shoulder on Iruka’s shoulder. “The current  Seal and Barrier Advisor has his hands full, but my friend Danzo is in need of a fuinjutsu expert,” he said, his voice tinged with a bit of pride that made Iruka’s cheeks flush. The compliment made him hesitate before he realized he was babbling in front of a council member.

“But I’m not an expert!” the words rushed out of this mouth, his face heating further at his inability to keep calm. Danzo cleared his throat and Iruka bit his tongue.

“It is not necessarily an expert I need,” his voice level, seemingly unbothered by his outburst. “In fact, I don’t think an expert would be able to do the job I require. You see, I need you to finish a project your father was working on before he died.”

Iruka was in awe as the two men looked at him expectantly. They wanted  _ him _ to continue the work of his father? His heart started beating wildly in excitement, but then he thought about the exam and his shoulders sagged in defeat. “I don’t think you want me to work on something like that,” he tried to keep the quiver out of his voice, but was unsuccessful. 

Danzo’s deadened facial expression didn’t waver, but Hiruzen leaned forward and rested a hand on Iruka’s knee, prompting him to look up. “What do you mean? You are the perfect one for the job.” he smiled but Iruka only tensed up, feeling more shame.

“No, I’m not,” he murmured, his voice quiet. “The seal I used during the exam was one of my father’s. It was incomplete and sure I finished it, but you heard how that went..” his voice dropped off.

Hiruzen pulled away, frowning. Iruka turned to the man across the desk, hoping he would accept that Iruka wasn’t up for the task and just let it go. However Danzo’s mouth was set in a thin, determined line. “From what I heard, that seal was powerful and effective.” his voice was sure and left no room for argument. 

“Of course, it is up to you.” Hiruzen said and Danzo scoffed but Hiruzen ignored him. “You are a chunin now. You can sign up for C and B ranked missions, move into the chunin barracks, travel,” he smiled at the teen and Iruka felt torn. He and the Hokage had spent many shogi games discussing the world and the old man knew Iruka’s temptation to see it. Perhaps he should stick with his original plan, sign up for missions….

“Nonsense,” Danzo spoke and Iruka was shaken from his thoughts. The man’s indifferent mask apparently had a limit. “I was under the impression you would be just as committed to protecting the village as your father was.” and Iruka found himself on his feet, face red. 

“Of course I am! I will protect the village with my life!” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He was shouting in the face of a respected councilmember! He expected more anger or frustration, but Instead he saw the hint of a smirk on Danzo’s face, gone just as quickly as it arrived. 

“Excellent to hear.” and Iruka slowly lowered himself back into his seat. “This project is of the highest security clearance, and you will be staying at the headquarters of my organization until the project is complete.” Iruka’s eyes widened, but the Hokage nodded in assent and the omega tried to relax. If the old man trusted this stranger, Iruka should too. 

Iruka nodded as well. “Now then, follow me,” Danzo stood up with the aid of a carved wooden cane Iruka hadn’t noticed before. He moved to the opposite wall and pressed a hand to it, another hidden door opening up with his chakra. Iruka froze in place, overwhelmed with the quick turn of events. He looked at the old man, waiting for him to follow them into the new hallway. However the Sandaime just nodded approvingly before standing and moving to the door that led to the rest of the tower. 

“This will be an excellent opportunity for you, Iruka,” he smiled before leaving. Iruka listened as the door clicked shut. He felt like he was frozen in place, but Danzo tapped his cane impatiently and he followed the shorter man into the dark, his fingers wringing themselves 

together nervously. The hallway was metallic and cold, sapping the heat from Iruka’s body. The teen shuddered, pulling his arms around him. Danzo did not seem to notice or care.

The hallway was steep, as if it were leading them directly underground, Iruka having to duck under a few stray pipes. The lights were few and far between, and Iruka had to be extra conscious of where he was going or he would bump directly into the old man and send him and his cane flying. Their quiet footsteps were offset by the quiet tap of the cane, and in the tight space, Iruka could smell more of the alpha’s scent. It was dark and earthy, like mulch. He reigned in his own scent, not wanting Danzo to realize how anxious he was feeling.

After a few more minutes of walking, doors began appearing on either side of the hallway. It reminded him of the chunin and jounin barracks but with a colder, more clinical feeling to it. Nothing was homey or comforting, and everything screamed efficiency and uniformity.

A few shinobi passed by them, all bowing deeply to Danzo and not giving Iruka a second glance. The omega wasn’t sure if he appreciated the anonymity or found it rude. It took Iruka a few more minutes until he realized what was making him uncomfortable. None of the shinobi they passed seemed to give off alpha or omega pheromones. Sure some of them had mild beta scents, but the others had nothing, almost like anbu. But unlike anbu who erased their presence completely, they weren’t suppressing their chakra signatures. 

Eventually Danzo stopped suddenly in front of an unassuming door and spun on his heels to face Iruka. The alpha held out his hand, almost like a handshake. Iruka hesitated before reaching out, and when he extended his arm, Danzo took his palm and pressed it into the door. He could feel Danzo’s chakra pass through his own and mingled with the wards.

Danzo pushed in and Iruka followed him into what looked like a small studio apartment. It had a small kitchenette, a twin bed, and a huge desk that was neat but already covered in scrolls. Iruka stepped forward and picked up one of the loose scrolls, immediately recognizing the kanji on it as his fathers. He looked up at Danzo questioningly.

“All of those were Ikkaku’s,” he explained as Iruka continued to sort through the documents. “They are all regarding the seal he was working on, at the time of his death. I am hoping you can make sense of it and finish it for my organization.” he said in such a way that Iruka shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he  _ couldn’t  _ finish it. 

. 

When Danzo turned around, Iruka made to follow him but the old man stopped him at the door, raising the hand not holding onto the cane.

“Iruka while you are working on this project, you are to stay here for security. Someone will take care of all of your meals. If there is anything additional you need, make a note of it and give it to the agent that handles deliveries. Your outside affairs will be handled. You will report your progress to me in three days.”

A cold feeling of panic started to seep into the omega’s bones as the heavy door shut. He ran over to it and found it locked from the outside. He banged on it with his fist, a feeling of claustrophobia setting it. He turned around, pressing his back into the hard door, sinking down to sit on the floor to try and control his breathing. He thought he was alone, but Danzo’s low voice cut through his panic.

“Welcome to ROOT, Iruka Umino.” 

____________________________

  
  


After his unsetting room assignment (cell assignment?) Iruka couldn’t even imagine sifting through the scrolls. Instead he let his still slightly chakra depleted body fall against the mattress as he settled into a restless sleep.

When he woke a few hours later, it took him a few moments to realize why he wasn’t in his home. When the realization dawned on him, he sat straight up, gripping the sheets like a lifeline. He took a deep breath, frantically searching for any nearby chakra signatures. He felt a few nearby, and the way they were systematically spread out in a line, they seemed to be other shinobi in these underground apartment barracks. He wondered if they were being held against his will as well.

But was he though? Sure the door was locked, but he had accepted Danzo’s offer to work on this project so it was up to him. And the Hokage cared for him like a father; he would never endanger him. 

Just as his heart rate was slowing down, a heavy knock came at the door, making him jump again. He stood up from the bed, straightening his shirt and walked over to the door. How do you let someone in who has the lock on their side?

“Ummm, yes?” he cleared his throat, hoping to keep the panic from his voice.

“May I come in, Umino-san?” a voice asked. Iruka nodded dumbly before realizing they couldn’t see him. 

“Yes...er...come in.” he said and the door opened slowly but without hesitation. A shinobi was on the other side with a tray of food. Iruka stepped to the side with wide eyes as the shinobi came in and placed the tray on the counter of the kitchenette. It seems that also he had the tools to cook, his room didn’t have the ingredients.. 

The shinobi had a lot of similarities to an anbu, in the way they dressed and moved. They had a chakra signature, but Iruka couldn’t sense their secondary gender, and it made him uneasy. Moreover, instead of the typical animal anbu mask, their mask was plain white without any markers; just a cold expressionless barrier. 

Iruka tried to stop staring when they turned their back, staring at his hands instead. Why did he feel like he was in trouble?

“Is there anything else you require, Umino-san?” their voice was light, and Iruka couldn’t discern if it was a man or woman. Their hair was long and dark, but so was his own so that didn’t tell him much. 

“Er...no thank you, shinobi-san.” he nodded and the masked ninja left as quickly as they arrived. Iruka looked at the meal, and if the dipping noodles and pork buns were any indication, he must have slept until dinner time. 

He ate quietly, considering his predicament. He remembered a strategy Kurugi-sensei had taught him about focus and organizing his thoughts. He would lay out everything he knew, and what he did not. 

_ He was somewhere under Konoha, at the headquarters of ROOT, whatever that was. _

_ He had his own room although he clearly wasn’t allowed to come and go as he pleased.  _

_ He had a few days to work on a project his father had been working on. _

_ Councilmember Danzo was the head of this organization, and the Hokage seemed to trust him _ .

After dinner, he rooted around the cabinets, finding most of them empty but one had a small selection of tea. His nap had refreshed him some, and he figured he might as well look at the scrolls after making himself a pot. With a steaming cup in hand, he made his way over to the desk. Iruka pawed through them, noticing a few of them were still sealed with his father’s chakra, the gentle warmth comforting him. If his father was working for Danzo, it must have been a worthwhile project.

Some of the scrolls were references, not written by his father but still very familiar. He had a few copies in the office at home. The rest seemed to be all unfinished versions of the same seal, but all at different stages of incompletion. It was almost as if his father had tried many different ways to reach the same goal, but kept coming up short.After an hour of reading, Iruka finally found one that was almost complete, and when he realized what the seal was supposed to accomplish, his blood ran cold. 

This wasn’t an ordinary seal or barrier. This was a curse mark, and it was designed to seal a living person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is a short chapter, but I'm almost done setting up for the story to jump into gear. Thanks for reading and commenting and supporting! Let me know what you think!


	4. Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iruka learns the true purpose the seal, he refuses to finish the project, but how will Danzo take that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings Apply to this chapter

It took Iruka a solid twenty minutes for him to slow his heart rate and control his breathing. Only then was he able to consider the magnitude of his father’s project. His own father had been working on a seal that, from the looks of it, would allow another person to control what someone could or could not say. 

His father was kind and nurturing, and Iruka would not believe he would have willingly created a seal of this nature. It must have been Danzo who made him do it. It was the only explanation. Iruka moved to his locked door and started pounding on it. He certainly wasn’t going to wait until his next meal arrived to speak to someone.

He shouted and banged and after a few minutes, a shadow passed under the door. “Do you need something ,Umino-san.” an unfamiliar voice came from the other side of the door. It seemed unbothered by the angry shouting and that only made Iruka even more livid. 

“Yeah, I need to see Danzo right now!” he yelled at the unyielding metal door. 

“I am under the impression that you will meet with Lord Danzo in two days to discuss your progress on -” 

“Like Hell!” Iruka was seething, unable to keep his voice under control. “You can tell him that I won’t be working on this project until I see him in person!” He punched the door once more for good measure. His knuckles ached but he was too angry to care. He watched the shadow under the door move away.

With no one else to listen to him rant, he let himself sit on the edge of his bed. He lowered his head into his hands, pressing his cool palms against his overheated cheeks. He started to count backwards from fifty, like Kunugi-sensei had taught him to do when he first started struggling with his temper. Eventually he moved back to the desk and started reading more of the scrolls. He would read them, but no way was he going to actually work on them before he got the whole truth.

__________

A few hours later he heard a knock coming from the door. Before he could invite in whoever it was, the door opened and Danzo himself was standing over the threshold. Iruka’s voice hitched, not expecting the old alpha to actually come by so soon. 

“I have been informed you are refusing to work on the project,” his voice was cold and demanding. Perhaps the man was expecting the young omega to cower, but his cold disposition only relit the fire in Iruka’s eyes.

“You lied to me!” he spat out, getting up from the desk abrupt, the chair falling backwards onto the floor. “My father would never have willingly worked on a project like this!” his fists were balled up by his sides, his brow furrowed. 

Danzo raised his visible brow. “Oh? And what project is this?” he asked the chunin, taking another step inside and closing the door behind him. Iruka found the atmosphere stifling, but he didn't back down.

“This is to seal a person!” he said, the words still unfamiliar on his tongue. “My father -”

“Your father was committed to protecting this village.” Danzo cut Iruka off. “The Hokage had told me you had the same Will of Fire in you. Obviously he was wrong.” Iruka felt his shoulders tense at the accusation.

“That’s not true…” Iruka started to say but Danzo was already moving to open the door once more.

The old man looked over his shoulder. “So we are clear, you are refusing to complete the seal?” he asked and Iruka nodded dumbly. “Very well.” The door slammed shut. Iruka moved quickly to it to find it was once again locked. Were they going to keep him here? Punish him for not doing as ordered?...Danzo wasn’t the Hokage! The only person he had to answer to was The Sandaime.

But it was the Hokage who had just handed Iruka over to this man? Had he known about Ikkaku’s project, or the implications?

Iruka paced back and forth across the small room. Every once in a while he would move back to the desk to read a few more scrolls before pushing himself away, disgusted. The handwriting was certainly his father’s, but why would his father be willing to create a seal like this? Iruka remembered his father always telling him how it was a shinobi’s duty to protect Konoha and their freedom. But what kind of freedom could a village have if a seal like this existed?

Eventually Iruka fell into a restless sleep. He hated not having windows, and he couldn’t tell how much time was passing. He was fighting off a vague nightmare when his door was thrown open.

Iruka leaped out of bed and reached for the kunei that would usually be placed under his pillow before remembering he hadn’t brought any weapons to this compound. He was standing on the mattress, his back against the wall. “You have a meeting with Lord Danzo.” one of the two masked agents said. 

“Tell him he can bite me!” he spit out, eyeing the open door behind him. Before he could make his escape, they lunged forward, grasping him by the forearms and dragging him out into the dimly lit hallway. The teen struggled as he was quickly blindfolded and thrown over a shoulder. He continued to flail and from the grunt he heard, Iruka figured he must have at least caught one of them with his heel. The other still held on securly, and all he got for his trouble was a swift chop to the neck and he was out cold. 

__________

Iruka woke in a dark office, much like the Hokage’s but without the large window overlooking Konoha. He blinked, clearing his foggy vision until he noticed Danzo sitting across from him, hands steepled in front of a frown.

“Now that you are awake, we have some things to discuss.” The alpha’s voice was coated in a threat, and Iruka tensed, looking around. They were alone, but he could sense two chakra signatures outside the door - likely guards ready to barge in if Iruka decided to try and leave. The young man set his mouth in a determined line.

“It would seem you gave my agents a hard time when they came to collect you.” Danzo said. He smiled, but his tone contained no hint of amusement. Iruka sat back and groaned. He wasn’t tied to the chair, but his pounding head wasn’t going to allow him to go anywhere anytime soon.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the old man. “Well perhaps they should know better than to wake a sleeping shinobi.” he said, keeping his tone even. He would not let his temper get in the way this time.

“I’ll be sure to remind him of that. Now down to business.” Danzo reached forward and Iruka tensed, but the man only picked up a file on his desk. His eyes narrowed, as if he were reading.

“It says you have been a fine shinobi, if not for a bit of a temper. Sixteen is a bit old to become a chunin, but I suppose it couldn’t be helped.” Iruka flushed at the barely covered insult. “It says your parents enrolled you into the academy at seven years old. You made genin at eleven, but waited until now to take the exam...care to elaborate why?” he asked in a tone that told Iruka he already knew why, but wanted to hear it from him.

Iruka gritted his teeth together. “A member of my genin team was severely injured on a C-Rank mission, shortly before we were scheduled to take the exam when we were thirteen. We waited until she recovered fully so we could take the test together.” he told him, shuddering at the memory. Akari almost had her spine severed during that mission, and it took her months to just be able to sit up and eat on her own. It had taken a while, but Iruka convinced Mizuki they should wait and take the exam together. Akari had even spent much of that time in Iruka’s home, the omegas keeping each other company as she healed. 

“And why didn’t you and your fellow teammate just get a new member to compete?” the old man asked, almost making the question sound innocent. Iruka frowned at the suggestion.

“We wanted to pass as a team.” he said, not explaining further. He crossed his arms as he stared at the alpha. Danzo closed the file again before looking back up at Iruka.

“So it sounds like loyalty is important to you.” he said.

“Yes it is. My father taught me that,” Iruka spit out, still frowning at the old man. What was he getting at?

“Well as a shinobi of Konoha, it is your duty to do everything in your power to protect it. You  _ are _ loyal to Konoha, aren’t you Iruka?” 

“Of course I am!” Iruka tried to jump up, but his head was still pounding and he swayed back down into his seat. Danzo seemed unaffected by the outburst.

“And yet here you sit, denying to finish a project that would benefit the village. A project that your own father started.” Danzo raised his voice slightly, pulling out a scroll from his robes. At his accusation, Iruka slumped into the chair further. 

Was that what he was doing? Would finishing his father’s project help protect the village, and he was refusing? He was pulled from his thoughts when Danzo unrolled a scroll clearly written by Ikkaku.

“This was your father’s last iteration of the seal.” Iruka leaned forward, tracing the kanji with a finger. It seemed off, but he couldn’t place why. 

“It seems complete…” his voice trailed off.

“It is,” Danzo informed him. “However when it was used, the test subject lost their ability to speak permanently.” and at those words, Iruka pulled his hand away sharply, as if he had been burned. He stared up at Danzo who didn’t seem particularly bothered by the outcome, if not only as an inconvenience. 

“My father wouldn’t make something like that…” he said softly, starting to doubt it himself. 

“No, he wouldn’t have done it on purpose. However this was a failure. He was still making adjustments when the Kyuubi attacked.” he didn’t need to remind Iruka what happened to his father after that day. 

Iruka leaned forward again, not touching the scroll but allowing his gaze to dance across the elaborate script. “If he couldn’t finish it, what makes you think I’ll be able to?” the omega asked. He still wasn’t going to try, but now he doubted his ability to do it even if he was willing to.

Danzo sat back and smirked in a way that made Iruka’s skin crawl. “I believe your father simply lacked the correct motivation to complete the project.” Without standing, he picked up his cane and tapped it against the floor. The door behind Iruka’s opened and two figures stepped forward. Well one stepped, the other was dragged.

“Akari!” Iruka choked out as he saw his teammate dragged in, her eyes full of fear. When she saw her teammate, she struggled to call out to him but a tight gag stopped her from speaking. Iruka looked back at Danzo horrified.

“You can’t -”

“You see, Iruka. Your teammate has recently been made privy to information that we cannot allow to get out. There are two options to ensure that does not happen. The first and most efficient, would be to end her short life.” the omega in question shrieked and Iruka shuddered, knowing what was coming next. “The second option would be for us to seal that knowledge within her so she could never tell another soul. Which option do you think she would prefer?” Before Iruka could say anything, Danzo nodded at his agent and Akari was swiftly pulled from the room. 

Iruka watched her leave and turned back to Danzo with fire in his eyes. “You can’t do this.”

“But I already have.” 

“The Hokage would never -”

“The Hokage is not here. He expects you to be working on this project for a long time. And if I am correct, that sweet little omega is also an orphan, is she not? I doubt anyone will be looking for her. And even if they did, newly minted chunin are often cocky in the field, making careless mistakes. Mistakes that can be fatal.” Danzo sat back to allow his words to sink in with the teen.

Iruka gripped the arms of the chair like a lifeline, the fight leaving his body. “I don’t even know if I  _ can _ finish the seal.” he said softly, the defeat already pressing down on him. 

“Well I suggest you do, because you will be placing it on that kinouchi as the first test subject. It would be a shame for her to lose her voice so early in her career.” he said casually, as if he was commenting on the weather. With another tap of his cane, another agent came in to escort Iruka back to his room. This time he wasn’t blind folded, but the twists and turns of the underground kept him confused. 

Eventually they reached his room and Iruka was left to his own devices. He looked at the desk, still overflowing with scrolls, and sighed. He needed to do this. For Akari. And it had to be done right the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Sometimes I just wish I could think the story into existance - after all it's all in my head, ready to go. But it is taking a long time to actually get it written, so thank you to those who are sticking with me for the ride. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> (Also, please go check out my one-shots for KakaIru Week 2020. I've had a blast writing some fluff)


	5. Sealed Away with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka pores over his father's work and has to finish the seal to protect his teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warning Apply to this chapter.

For the next two weeks Iruka didn’t leave his small room. He barely slept and his back was aching from being hunched over. He was offered a supervised chance to stretch somewhere else in the compound, but each time he turned it down. He knew he needed to complete the seal quickly, and it had to be perfect the first time. Otherwise he could end up seriously hurting Akari...or worse.

He poured over his father’s notes, seeing which seals failed and why. It seemed like his father had been on the cusp of success, but the knowledge of what failure might mean hung over Iruka like a heavy cloud.

Seals were an imperfect science, based solidly on experimentation. Without being able to test the different variations of his seals, he had to anticipate every problem that could happen. Even the slightest error in the calligraphy could maim a shinobi - one of hte many reasons why human seals were such a taboo, even amongst masters. 

Iruka’s skin crawled as he worked but he knew that either he was successful, or Danzo would kill Akari to keep whatever information she was given safe. Danzo probably wouldn’t even be the one to do it. The old alpha seemed like the kind of man that would have his subordinates do his dirty work. 

Iruka wondered if Danzo had held something similar over his father’s head in order to get Ikkaku to work on such a project. It seemed like the only explanation. Had he threatened his mother? Or even Iruka? Every time the omega thought of the old man, his blood boiled and he would have to pause, lest he smudge his work in anger.

Masked ROOT agents would come by with small animals to test different variations on. Iruka hated it, but knew that it was necessary. He wouldn’t be able to see if his seal worked on speech, but it did help to determine if his seal would outright kill someone the moment it was activated. Unfortunately that did happen a few times, and each time Iruka choked back a sob as the small lifeless body was taken away.

How could he do this to an actual person? A fellow shinobi of the Leaf? How had his father managed to hold himself together under this kind of stress? 

It took seventeen days for Iruka to finish. Without his father’s work, he figured the project would have taken him months, if not years. Ikkaku’s detailed notes allowed Iruka to avoid dozens of pitfalls and obstacles. So many incomplete seals littered the floor, and the chunin wondered how long his father had worked on the project before he had died. 

A seal to protect information was tricky. The obvious path would be to block certain verbal words or phrases from being spoken. However that did not protect from something being strategically phrased or uttered in another language. Similarly, if the seal only blocked verbal communication, a shinobi could simply use hand signs or write down what they wanted to reveal. From Ikkaku’s notes, Iruka figured that the only way the seal could be successful was to use chakra to recognize the brain activity of a person while they were thinking about a certain secret topic. If the person tried to communicate the recognized idea, the seal would paralyze the muscles and the voicebox. 

  
It seemed the only thing Ikkaku hadn’t figured out was the failsafe. To be complete, every seal must be able to be undone. It seemed like his father’s final attempt at the failsafe had been what silenced his last test subject permanently. Iruka had been almost falling asleep one night when he realized the solution, although he wasn’t sure if Danzo would even accept it.

On the eighteenth day, Iruka rolled up his finished work and waited for his meal to be delivered. When an agent knocked once, he swallowed hard and allowed them in. Although he couldn’t tell how they were feeling, they seemed to quickly pick up on his nervous energy. Like all the others he had encountered in the underground compound, while he could sense their chakra, they gave off no pheromones. Alpha, omega or otherwise.

“I’m ready,” he choked out and with a swift nod, the shinobi was gone again. Iruka was a bit taken back, thinking he would be whisked away to Danzo the moment he was done. But he supposed such an important man was likely doing lots of nefarious things and would need to make time for Iruka. 

_____________________

It was a few hours later when Iruka was collected from his room. A vaguely familiar masked shinobi appeared and he followed them to Danzo’s office. He recognized a few twists and turns, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get there on his own. That was probably the point.

Iruka was brought into the office and a firm hand pressed him down into the chair. He sat awkwardly as the ROOT agent pulled the scroll from his arms and placed it in front of Danzo. Danzo didn’t move to take the scroll and dismissed the agent with a nod, leaving Iruka alone with the old man. 

“I’ve been told you are finished.” he said, his gravelly tone grinding against Iruka’s nerves. He gritted his teeth and nodded. “Are you aware that your father had been working on this project for months? And I am supposed to believe you finished it in less than three weeks?” his tone was accusatory and Iruka puffed up in indignation. 

“It was almost complete,” he said between clenched teeth. “With his notes, I didn’t waste unnecessary time on strategies that wouldn’t work,” Iruka wasn’t sure if he was defending himself or his father, but he didn’t like what Danzo was insinuating. If it wasn’t complete, he wouldn’t risk placing it on Akari.

“Well, if it is finished, then you won’t be opposed to sealing your little omega teammate.” he said his visible eye, his visible eye narrowing. Iruka’s hands tightened on the arms of the chair and he forced himself to stay put. 

“It won’t hurt that caster, if that is what you are worried about.” 

Danzo smirked, almost imperceptibly. “Well that  _ would _ be an effective way to get rid of someone who had threatened your precious ones,” Danzo said, eyeing the teen. “And why will your seal be successful when your father’s was not?” he raised his eyebrow and Iruka felt like he was looking directly right through him.

He swallowed hard. “I found the solution to the failsafe of the seal,” at the mention of undoing the seal, the alpha frowned but he held his comments. “The only way the seal will work is if it is tied to the lifeforce of the caster.” Iruka hoped his voice held strong. 

Iruka paused to let his statement soak in. Danzo was staring at him with an intensity that made Iruka want to retract into himself. Instead he straightened up in the chair and met his gaze. 

“I want to be completely clear, Iruka.” the old man took a deep breath. “The seal will hold until the caster dies?” Iruka didn’t trust his voice so he nodded. “And how exactly will the information be protected?” Danzo pressed and Iruka did his best to explain the seal in an abbreviated way. Other than some nods and hums, the man across from him did not interrupt. 

“And the best placement should still be my father’s original choice, which is the tongue.” When Iruka was finally done, he felt himself deflate into his chair a bit. He had been working so much in his own head that speaking about it aloud was almost surreal. Unfortunately his opportunity for reflection was short lived because Danzo was quickly standing, pushing himself up with his cane. The alpha snatched the scroll off the desk and tucked it into his robe before making his way to the door. Iruka had no choice but to follow him. 

___________

They were joined in the hallway by the agent who had originally collected Iruka from his room. The masked shinobi trailed behind the pair as they made their way into what seemed to be an even lower level of the underground compound.

They eventually made their way to a corridor that reminded Iruka uncomfortably of the interrogation chambers of T&I. Kunugi-sensei had taken his genin team to see the Intelligence Headquarters with Inoichi Yamanka when they had made genin. They had been trying to determine the young children’s strengths. All Iruka had gotten out of that particular field trip was the knowledge he had no strengths in genjutsu and a few weeks of nightmares featuring the screams of those being….questioned.

Although there was currently no screaming, each chamber was clearly not meant for comfort. Most were empty, and those that were occupied were closed off so that Iruka could only vaguely sense a chakra signature behind it. Iruka had an idea of which door they would be entering though. It was the only one with two extra guards on either side and more chakra signatures inside. 

The guards stepped aside wordlessly and Danzo pushed forward, Iruka sandwiched between the alpha and his escort. He entered and was hit with the overwhelming scent of an omega in distress. His own inner omega keened in concern from the familiar aroma. The dim room was only lit by a circle of candles, and when Iruka’s eyes adjusted, he saw Akari curled in on herself. Four masked root agents stood in each corner of the room, keeping their gazes trained on the small, pale figure. As the door shut behind them, Akari looked up and whined when she saw Iruka.

His breath hitched in anger as he desperately tried to keep his own scent in check. She was stripped bare except for her shorts and chest wrap, her pale skin almost translucent in the flickering light. Danzo stepped forward and leaned down, grasping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. She cringed away and Iruka couldn’t help but fling himself forward in an effort to protect his teammate. He had barely moved when his escort had him in a tight headlock, his left arm bent painfully backwards. 

Danzo looked back at the teen and frowned before releasing Akari. “You best get a hold of yourself, Iruka. You will want a clear head when you apply your seal to this little omega.” at his words Akari started to whimper, the terror in her scent only growing. Iruka saw Danzo’s nose flare a bit, but none of the others reacted to the smothering pheromones. 

Danzo pulled the scroll out and unfurled it. He nodded at the shinobi restraining Iruka and he was slowly released. He straightened himself out and moved towards where Akari was, trying to push out his own soothing omega pheromones to calm her down without being able to hold her. He didn’t have much experience using his scent purposely, but he was willing to try to relax the panicked chunin. 

“Six?” Danzo asked not looking up from the scroll, and Iruka nodded mechanically. He knew he would be asked about it.

“Yes,” he said slowly, trying to convey the confidence he didn’t feel. “It is a six pronged seal and will take six shinobi to cast it, including the main caster whose chakra will be linked to the seal.” He looked around the room at the masked figures and realized Danzo had probably expected Iruka to only need five shinobi like his father’s last incarnation of the seal.

Danzo looked past Iruka to the agent who had just released him. “Shi, you will need to assist in the seal.” he told him and the mask dipped in acknowledgement. Another stepped forward and produced a brush and ink, and Iruka tensed.

The teen stared down at the items being held out to him. “N...Now?” he stuttered and hated himself for revealing his nervousness. He needed to be strong for Akari. The masked agent said nothing and Iruka gently took the materials he was being offered. 

“Tell my agents what they need to do. I will observe so I can recreate the seal myself.” and with that the old alpha stepped back against the wall, his visible eye never leaving Iruka. The omega gulped and steeled himself.

“Yes well…it’s a six pronged seal so…” Iruka began explaining what was needed of each of them, hoping that the ROOT agents were quick enough to not need it repeated. He figured if Danzo had chosen them for this, they would be up to the task..    
  
Iruka kneeled down in front of Akari, holding his arms out. She scuttled forward, tucking herself under his chin as she whined. Iruka hated seeing his friend like this. She may have presented as an omega, but Akari had always been the fiercest and most confident person he had ever met. To see her reduced to a quivering mess reignited his anger at the old alpha in the room. He pulled her away slowly, holding onto her shoulders.

He leaned backward and reached for the brush and ink. He had each of the casters infuse some of their chakra into the ink, and now it was time to add his own. Then he bit into his thumb and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into the pot. Akari had her arms wrapped around her knees, her forehead down so she wasn’t looking at him. “Akari, I need some of your blood now. Can you bite your thumb for me?” he coaxed but she started shaking again. 

He rubbed against her upper arm softly, and she held her hand out but clearly wasn’t going to be able to do it herself. Iruka took the offered hand and bit into the thumb as lightly as he could while still breaking the skin. The red drops fell into the pot with the light sizzle that he had been hoping for. This was going to work.

“Akari,” he said softly and she looked up. The circles under her eyes were deep, fear still thick in the air. “This is a nerve seal, so I’ll need to expose your spine.” she nodded gently and turned around so she was facing away from him. Iruka paused and looked up at one of the agents. “May I have a knife?” 

They looked over his head towards Danzo and apparently the old man had nodded because Iruka was handed a sharp kunai. He deftly cut away the binding from her back, the fabric falling to the sides. It would have exposed her if she wasn’t curled in on herself. Iruka held the knife back out and it disappeared from his hand. 

Iruka took a deep breath to steady himself and started the tedious process of applying the seal to Akari’s back. He looked at the small dip right above her shorts, and he was sure she would be mortified if she wasn’t drowning in terror. The ink was applied all the way up her spine and then around each side of her neck. The seal went up her jaw line and finally came together just under her chin. When he was finished, Iruka pressed their foreheads together before pulling away to stand up. The five other masked agents created a small circle around her and Iruka started the signs to start the seal. 

“Okay, Akari. Now this is the part where you come in.” he said softly and she looked up at him. Her tear-rimmed eyes almost broke him. “I need you to think about the information you were given about ROOT. The things that need to be kept secret.” the frail girl nodded and just then, inch by inch, the seal began to crawl up the omega’s body and to disappear inside her mouth. 

It was a slow process, and a few times Danzo spoke up to remind Akari of things she had been made privy to that would need to be kept safe. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over her body, and Iruka started to panic when her jaw clenched up, the seal started to slow down. However he pushed a bit more of his chakra into the ink and it started to move again.

The process only took about thirty minutes, but it felt like days for Iruka. He had never had this much on the line when focusing on his chakra control, but now was not the time for self doubt. His teammate needed him and he would be strong for her. 

When the last of the ink had disappeared behind her lips, Danzo stepped forward from where he had almost merged with the wall. Iruka startled, almost having forgotten he had an audience. He held himself back when Danzo reached down and tugged on Akari’s chin again. “Open.” he demanded and she weakly allowed her mouth to fall open and her tongue to poke out. A neat, straight seal sat on her tongue with three unbroken lines on top of two that were split in half. Danzo nodded and let go of the young girl. The moment he stepped back Iruka threw himself forward and wrapped her in his arms. 

“Akari, can….can you speak?” He asked.

She swallowed hard. “Ye..Yes…” she croaked out and Iruka allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks. He began to whisper apologies into her ear as she collapsed into his chest. He panicked when she went limp, but her steady breathing told him she had simply fainted from exhaustion. 

“Excellent,” Danzo said behind him and he turned to eye the man. He was staring directly back at Iruka, a satisfied sneer on his mouth. “Now let us reset and begin again. There is another chunin who knows a bit too much about ROOT.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who keep following along, reading, and commenting. I've been struggling with a lot of things lately, and my motivation is waning. I have the rest of the story in my head, but I've been having trouble getting it down on the proverbial paper. But if some of you are still invested, I will keep going. I will admit, I just need some extra encouragement right now.
> 
> And I'm sorry to those of you that are mad at me for leaving IDK You Yet with a cliff-hanger. It was the only way I could see to make the series work together. Please forgive me.


	6. An Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful three weeks stuck in the Root compound, Iruka just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Archive Warning Apply to this chapter.

Iruka woke up in his small room. Like Akari, he had passed out soon after Danzo had sealed him. He had been stripped of his shirt earlier, and had apparently been deposited back into his bed without being redressed. 

The omega shifted, a warm tingle crawling up his spine as he moved. It was a hot, almost burning sensation, but it already seemed to be fading away as he moved. It was uncomfortable, but Iruka figured he should count himself lucky that Danzo had been able to recreate the seal without maiming the omega in the process. 

Iruka sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. There was tension at the base of his skull and around his jaw where ink had been only hours ago. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and made his way over to the small metal lamp. He tried to catch his reflection on the shiny surface, but his distorted image didn’t look any different. He didn’t  _ feel  _ disfigured, but Iruka wished he had a mirror or a window to check.

Then for the moment of truth, he cleared his throat. “Hello…” he said to no one, and relief flooded his system. He could still speak! Not about Root or Danzo, but he had not had his voice permanently stolen.

He looked over at his father’s desk, still littered with scrolls and notes. Would his father be proud of him for completing such a complicated seal? Or would he be ashamed that he had done something so taboo, and given more power to a man with so much to hide....

Iruka began tidying up the desk, rolling up the extra parchment and setting his own notes aside. He doubted Danzo would allow him to take any of it with him when he left the compound, and he wanted to spend a few extra minutes with the scrolls his father had worked so hard on. He allowed his fingers to draw across the long-dry ink. The seals no longer held any of his father’s chakra, but Iruka could almost convince himself that he could feel it still.

He pulled away from the desk and began to make the bed, pulling up the plain sheets. He sat on the edge of the mattress, taking in the small room that he had spent the last three weeks in. All his meals were delivered and taken away, so the small kitchenette had remained widely unused outside of him brewing tea. The bathroom was the same way - there was a towel drying on the rack, but the shower only contained a scentless shampoo and soap. He looked forward to taking a long bath at home, surrounded by the familiar and comforting scents of his own shampoo and conditioner.

There wasn’t much to do but wait to be retrieved and released, so he began a few basic stretches. The long days arched over a desk had tightened his muscles and he slowly worked the kinks out of his body. His spine still felt hot, but as he circulated his chakra he felt the heat melt away. Eventually he moved onto some light push ups, but there wasn’t much room and he soon resorted to sitting on the bed again.

He felt a few chakra signatures pass by his door a few times as Root agents moved up and down the halls, but none of them stopped in front of his room. Just as his hunger began to outway his anxiety, a sharp knock came from the door. “Come in,” he said, again grateful to still have a voice.

The masked shinobi Danzo had called ‘Shi’ stepped into the room. Iruka gave a small smile to the almost-familiar agent, but then frowned when he saw what he was carrying in his hands. “What is that?” he asked, his tone tight as he tried to control his emotions. The agent gently placed the tray of dinner on the counter and stepped back towards the door.

“Dinner,” the muffled voice came and Iruka’s control snapped. 

“I can see that!” he said, his tone sharp and accusatory. “Why are you bringing it to me? I’m done here, just let me go!” 

The masked agent put up his hands in a placating gesture, but it did nothing to calm Iruka’s anger. “Lord Danzo has not ordered your release.” Iruka wondered if the shinobi behind the mask looked as sheepish as the voice sounded. 

Iruke grit his teeth together, stepping forward. “I want to see him.” he ground out.

The mask dipped in a nod. “I will see what I can do.” and then Iruka was alone again. He started pacing back and forth from the door to the desk and back. After the agent left, he had allowed himself to release his omega scent which he had been keeping in check. Anxiety and anger began to pour out of him and into the room. He almost hoped the agent would come back and scent him just so someone knew how upset he was about the situation. 

He picked at a bean paste roll that sat on the tray. Despite the fact that he had been hungry earlier, the contents of the tray did not interest him at all. He forced a few bites down, but couldn’t manage anymore. He wished his room had a clock, but he figured about an hour had passed before he was collected by Shi. 

He followed Shi out of the room and they took the slightly familiar path to Danzo’s office, although Iruka was sure they were changing it each time just to confuse him. He looked at the tall agent’s back. The muscles were outlined by the tight shirt and they held themself with all the grace and power of the anbu, sans the red marks on the mask. As they walked, Iruka tried to break the tension. “Don’t you have anything better to do than babysit me?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound  _ too  _ venomous. He was saving his real anger for someone else.

He noted a hint of tension in Shi’s shoulders before they responded. “Lord Danzo had identified you as an asset. It is an honor to protect you.” they said in a low voice and Iruka huffed behind them.

“Protect me, sure.” he scoffed as he followed around an unfamiliar turn. “You’re just here to make sure I don’t make a run for it.” and just then Iruka almost walked into the agent’s chest. 

  
Shi had spun around so quickly that Iruka didn’t have the chance to stop. He looked up at the mask, his brow furrowed. 

“And are you going to make a run for it?” the muffled voice was all business and Iruka rolled his eyes, stepping back away from the chest. 

“Like I could. I know which of us is stronger. Just relax,” he said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left hip. After what Iruka assumed was an appraisal of the omega, the agent nodded and started to walk again.

Soon they were outside the familiar office and Shi spiked their chakra in lieu of knocking. After a few moments, Iruka felt a similar spike coming from inside and Shi opened the door for Iruka. Iruka looked back at the shinobi, but the door was already closing him into the room. He turned and glared as Danzo.

“Why can’t I Ieave?” he spat, not taking a seat. He gripped the back of the chair, attempting to ground himself. “You sealed me. I can’t spill any of your dirty little secrets, so just let me go.”

  
Danzo scooted his chair back a bit and pulled a small scroll from his desk, placing it to the side before looking back up at the seething teenager. “I believe you will be an asset to Root, and I am offering you a position among our ranks.” His voice was serious and his tone even.

Iruka felt his jaw drop, and he actually laughed. “You can’t be serious,” he said. “I  _ just _ made chunin, and I know all of these agents are at least Anbu level. You already got what you want from me.” he clenched his jaw, the heat in his spine reemerging with his anger. He knew he was starting to lose control of his scent and the room would soon smell acrid with his anxiety. However none of that seemed to bother Danzo.

“Iruka, the Sandaime once spoke highly of your observational skills. So tell me, what have you noticed about my agents?” The alpha’s voice was low but clear, making Iruka shiver uncomfortably. He finally released his death grip on the chair and dropped into it, his glare never leaving Danzo’s bandaged face.

“Other than the fact that none of them have a sense of humor?” he spat, folding his arms across his chest in a makeshift barrier between himself and the old man. When Danzo said nothing, Iruka sighed and started to think.

“Well they don’t conceal their chakra like an Anbu would.” he mused and Danzo nodded. “They probably could if they wanted to, because they hide their pheromones perfectly. It’s creepy.” the teen added and he thought he saw a flash of something in Danzo’s eyes. “Is that it? The fact that they always hide their dynamic?” he leaned forward in his chair. 

The old man eyed him and Iruka forced himself not to shy backwards. “You are partly correct, Iruka.” he said and Iruka waited. What had he gotten wrong?

“They are not hiding their pheromones.” and at that Iruka cocked his head to the side confused. What could that mean? “They are not hiding them because they do not have any hormones to hide.” and Iruka felt his mouth go dry. How is that possible? Shinobi almost always presented between the ages of twelve and sixteen, and it was clear that all of the agents he had come across were not children.

“How can…” he trailed off.

“Root agents are trained either from birth or from a very young age. They are each treated chemically to prevent them from presenting alpha, omega, or beta.” Danzo said calmly but Iruka felt like he had been punched in the gut. Sure, he wasn’t a huge fan of how much power his inner omega had over him sometimes, but to prevent someone’s secondary gender from surfacing seemed...cruel? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it was unnatural and wrong.

While his mind was spinning, Iruka registered Danzo unrolling the scroll he had placed on the desk earlier. He shook his head to clear his vision and looked down at what looked like an excerpt from a Bingo Book. “Do you know who this is?” the alpha asked and Iruka took a closer look at the page. 

_ Shinobi: Kanzasashi, Katsushi _

_ Village: Hidden Mist _

_ Status: Missing-Nin _

_ Age: Thirty-two _

_ Dynamic: Alpha _

_ Chakra Nature: Water _

_ Orders:  _

_ Anbu - Eliminate on-sight _

_ Jounin - Eliminate on-sight _

_ Chunin - Flee on-sight _

Iruka looked up at Danzo, confused. “Yes, I’ve seen Katsushi Kanazasashi’s picture in the main entrance of the Hokage Tower, on the Wanted Wall.” he said, the familiar rough visage staring up at him from the scroll. Danzo nodded and rolled it back up, tucking it away. 

“We have received new intelligence about Kanazasashi and an opportunity will soon present itself to eliminate him. That would put the Village Hidden in the Mist in our debt, which you understand would be beneficial to Konoha.” Iruka nodded dumbly, trying to figure out what Danzo could want him to do about a prolific missing-nin. 

“What new information?” he asked, looking up at the old man, leaning back into his chair from where he had leaned forward to look at the scroll. 

“Kanazasashi is currently in the Land of Spindrifts on the border of Fire Country. He is incredibly paranoid and has formed a small army of highly qualified personal guards. Until now, we haven’t been able to get close to him.” Danzo pulled another scroll out, this time a map. He pointed to the supposed hideout. “But now Root agents have gathered that he has been accumulating a….harem or sorts. Specifically omegas.” 

As the alpha spoke, it began to click into Iruka's brain and the teenager recoiled in his chair. Before he could speak , Danzo continued. “Due to the nature of Root training, I do not have any omegas under my command that can go undercover to eliminate this threat. That is why you are here, Iruka.” 

At his name, Iruka shook himself out of his shock. “But there’s….the Honey Division is under the direct command of the Hokage…” he stuttered.The division was almost completely made up of omegas and they ran the majority of honeypot missions for the village. As with all young omegas when they present, Iruka had been brought to an informational session on the division with an invitation to join them when he turned eighteen. He hadn’t discounted it completely at the time, but he also hadn’t thought about it too much, knowing it would be a few more years before he could even consider it. 

Danzo grunted, an annoyed sound that pulled Iruka from his jumbled thoughts again. “Yes, well it seems Kanazasashi’s  _ tastes _ are very specific. He had only been collecting...young omegas, mostly male. I do not believe any of the shinobi in the Honey Division will be able to get close enough.”

Iruka’s vision went red, and his self control disappeared. “The man is a  _ fucking pedophile?!  _ And you want  _ me  _ to go undercover?!” he practically shouted. His anger turned to fear as the alpha quickly stood up and released a full blast of controlling pheromones. Iruka held back a whimper, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning back, trying to put more distance between himself and the alpha.

“You will do well to remember who you are speaking to, Umino.” the alpha growled and a slight whimper did escape Iruka. “I did say his preference was young male omegas, but if you are uncooperative, it can easily substitute that little omega teammate in your place.” At the mention of Akari, Iruka’s usually dark skin began to pale. This man wouldn’t really do that, would he? No, Iruka wouldn’t let him. He would tell Hiruzen and…..wait. He couldn’t tell Lord Third anything. His own seal made sure of that. The weight of the situation began to settle in as Danzo sat back down. 

The man didn’t reign in his scent at all, and Iruka had to push past it. “I...I don’t have that kind of training. I only had my first heat a few months ago…”

“And did you spend it with an alpha?” and Iruka cringed at the personal question but still shook his head.

He remembered those awful three days, covered in his own sweat and slick. He had sealed himself away in his house, using an advanced sound and scent blocking jutsu he had developed himself. At the time he hadn’t known if he was going to present alpha, beta, or omega, but he had wanted to be ready to get through a rut or heat, whatever came to be. 

The heat had been a constant fire under his skin as his tight, virgin hole had clenched around nothing. Logically he had known he didn’t want it, but at the time he remembered crying out for an alpha. When his mind had finally cleared, he was surprised that every alpha in the village hadn’t come barreling through his apartment from his desperate scent alone. He had never been so grateful for the strength of his wards.

“And have you been intimate with an alpha since? During a rut or otherwise?” His words cut through Iruka, heat rising up his face and staining his cheeks. He shook his head again mechanically. Danzo huffled and began to take out a pen and parchment, making notes Iruka couldn’t make out.

“We will need to train you in pleasure missions before you leave. You will learn to be the perfect omega for an alpha.” Iruka visibly began to shake, looking up at Danzo horrified before the old man huffed. 

“It won’t be by me, brat. I have much more important matters to attend to. Our intelligence indicates Kanazasashi has set up a secure location and won’t be moving for a while. That gives us a little time to train you before you need to leave.” Danzo said it so matter-of-factly, like he wasn’t ordering Iruka to bend over and present to a complete stranger. 

“But...I can’t…”

“Would you do it for the benefit of the village?” Danzo’s voice was sharp and it cut right through Iruka’s chest to his heart. He cleared his throat to deny it, but Iruka’s personal Will of Fire forced him to nod. 

“Excellent.” Danzo said and tapped his cane roughly against the floor, making the chunin jump. The door opened and Shi stepped inside, making no indication that he knew what had been discussed. Danzo held out the note he had just written and Shi took it and tucked it into his vest. The two were dismissed and Iruka followed Shi back to his small room. He wanted to ask Shi if he had known what the meeting was about, but his mouth was almost too dry to speak. 

  
When they reached the room, Shi bowed slightly before leaving Iruka on his own thoughts. He collapsed back into the bed. The same bed he had made earlier, thinking he was going home. Now he would be here indefinitely, waiting to be collected again to start his…. _ training. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Many of you predicted that after Iruka was sealed, that would be the end of Sealed Lips, but that is not the case! As you can imagine, the next few chapters will contain Underage and Non-con scenes. If that is something you are uncomfortable reading, but still want to follow the story, I will be writing a short summary in the end notes of the following chapters so you can get the gist without having to read the nitty-gritty. 
> 
> What did you think? Your comments have been making a particularly tough time for me much easier, and I am so grateful to each of you. And I'm grateful I've been able to escape into this little world for short periods at a time.


	7. The Gift of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka meets with someone who will help him 'train' for his upcoming honeypot mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of underage, mention of prostitution  
> More detailed summary in the end-notes if you are hesitant about reading the chapter, but invested in following the story.

Iruka did not have nearly enough time to himself before Shi came back to collect him. He had just come out of the shower, where he had retreated after his meeting with Danzo. He had hoped that the scalding water would distract him from the crawling sensation under his skin.

When Shi opened the door, Iruka’s hair was still damp and he was pulling his scandals back on. The masked shinobi said nothing as he waited in the doorway for the omega. Iruka shot him a dirty look.

“Did you know about what that bastard is making me do?” he spit. Shi tilted his head to the side but said nothing, and that just made Iruka angrier. He tightened his ponytail and stood up to follow the agent. Iruka’s footfalls were heavy, and he could feel a tension headache coming on. He had hoped he would at least have another day to himself before….whatever training the old man had in store for him. 

Shi had taken him in a different direction than usual, and the slight incline gave Iruka the distinct impression they were going towards the surface. His breath hitched when the pair entered a hallway with actual windows. Iruka ran over to one and looked down at his village, tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn’t seen the sky in weeks, and the sun was sitting low in the sky as if it had been waiting for him.

Shi gently pulled on Iruka’s arm and he allowed himself to be led away from the window, but only because there seemed to be more up ahead. When they reached their destination, Shi knocked twice against the door. “Come in!” a light, feminine voice came from the other side and Shi stepped aside allowing Iruka to be the one to open the door. Iruka frowned at him, but pushed ahead anyway to enter a small room. 

  
It was cozy, much more comfortable than his own assigned room. This one had more character, as if this particular tennant had been there long enough to make the space their own. Iruka turned over his shoulder to look at Shi who quickly bowed and shut the door behind him. The disappearance of the barely familiar ‘face’ made Iruka’s apprehension skyrocket. He was almost too pent up to notice that this room had another thing that the others did not. The strong scent of an omega _. _

The omega in question was lounging on a couch, a glass of dark red liquid in her hand. She was pretty, if not particularly stunning. Her long black hair braided elegantly and she wore a dress that would not suit combat in the slightest. Iruka placed her age somewhere between thirty and forty, slight smile lines around her cobalt eyes. Everything about her shouted  _ civilian, not-a-threat,  _ and  _ omega. _

She smiled at Iruka and gestured to a small, comfortable looking chair. “You must be Iruka, why don’t you take a seat.” her voice was like honey, but Iruka didn’t move. She frowned, but seemingly not in agitation but pity, which was worse. 

“I’d rather stand.” Iruka ground out, clenching his hands at his sides. He did not want to learn whatever this woman was here to teach him. The teen tensed as she stood up and moved towards him. He was confident that if she was trying to hurt him he could dispatch her quickly, but his left foot automatically slid back into a defensive position. She approached until she was a few feet away, their breath mingling between them. Her palms were facing out in a peaceful gesture and she leaned her head to the side, her scent gland on display, unmarred. 

Just as Iruka was about to back away, the most calming scent he had ever experienced came over him. His muscles relaxed and his shoulders fell. The scent was like lavender and red wine. Typically Iruka didn’t like the smell of alcohol, but in this case it was doing nothing but comforting him. Before he knew it he had stepped forward on his own accord to drop his forehead on her shoulder, taking deep breaths. It wasn’t until he felt thin fingers stroke his side that he jumped back.

“What...what did you just do to me?” he stuttered out, panic fighting against the calm that had washed over his body. She put her hand up in surrender and stepped back a bit further. 

“It’s not a trick, it is something many omegas can do. Would you like to learn how?” Her voice was kind. It didn’t appear that she had any intention to hurt him. In fact, the feather light touches on his side had even felt nice. He nodded.

She turned her back on him and returned to where she had been sitting before. This time Iruka followed her and lowered himself into the heavily upholstered chair. It was far more comfortable than the chair at his desk, and he relished in the feeling.

“So Iruka, I have been informed of your upcoming mission.” she said slowly and Iruka bit back a groan at the reminder of why he was there. The woman recognized the panic in his eyes and reached out to lightly touch his wrist. “Relax honey, we are just talking right now. No one is going to hurt you.” 

Iruka tried to slow his breathing again and focused on the hand drawing small circles on his wrist. “Who are you?” he managed to get out before slowly withdrawing his palm. The omega smiled at him and nodded, tucking her shapely legs underneath her.

“Yes, why don’t we get to know each other a bit. I think that will make everything easier, don’t you think?” Iruka said nothing so she continued. 

“I am Suikazura, and I am Lord Danzo’s personal omega.” she said calmly and Iruka’s eyes widened before they moved back to her unmarked shoulder. Her eyes followed the path of his gaze. “No, not his mate. I am simply here to relieve him of stress as a physical and emotional companion.” she was still smiling but Iruka’s gaze darkened.

He knew of many places where omegas were kept as property. Simple toys for alphas to play with - disposable even. Konoha had outlawed that when it was first established, and for the most part, omegas were not treated as second-class citizens. “That...inhumane…” he said, forcing his jaw to unclench. He was about to start a rant but she cut him off with the wave of her hand.

“Child, I am here by my own free will, and have been for many years. I had been working in the redlight district since I was fifteen, and was desperate to get out.” Iruka winced at the thought. “I met Lord Danzo when I was twenty-two, and he offered a comfortable life in return for my services. I have lived here ever since, well taken care of, but free to leave whenever I please.” the placid look on her face did not falter, and Iruka got the distinct impression she was telling the truth. 

That didn’t stop his own lip from curling up in disgust. “Danzo doesn’t seem a man who would let anything that is his go that easily.” his voice was venmously as he spoke of the old alpha, his chest tight with anger. 

“He does give off that impression,” she nodded. “But the terms of my stay are clear. I simply know that if I  _ were _ to leave, nothing better is waiting for me out there.” she gestured to a window behind her which overlooked Konoha. 

Iruka slumped into the chair, taking in the woman’s presence. So Danzo essentially had his own personal sex-slave. Well...slave didn’t seem to be the right word...but to keep an omega for personal...use? The idea made Iruka’s stomach turn. 

Suikazura gave him a few moments to think as she sipped her wine, the silence stretching between them. Eventually, when it was clear that Iruka was stuck in his own head, she pressed on. “So you have a honey-pot mission coming up. I know it may seem intimidating now, but just by looking at you and scenting you, I know that you could have any alpha wrapped around your finger.” she grinned at him.

Iruka shifted in his seat. “Excuse me?” he blinked. She nodded before she continued. 

“Oh honey, I know all of this is a lot to take in, and you are probably too young, but I am here to teach you that you actually hold all the power in this situation -” Iruka stood up abruptly and marched over to the window.

“You clearly don’t understand,” he said to the glass. He could see her in the reflection, still sitting down. “I haven’t had any control since I got to this damn place.” he gripped the window sill tightly. 

The woman behind him hummed and he heard the light clink of her glass being put down. “Perhaps you are right. But after working with me, you will learn that omegas truly hold all the power in this world. Alphas may think they are steering the ship, but omegas are the rudder, quietly controlling the path of life from behind.” 

When he had presented, he hadn’t been sure what to think. Sure, omegas could still become successful shinobi, but there were definitely a few more obstacles in the way. He hated how alphas could use their hormones to subdue an omega, and he had been training to fight against that. The first time that Kunugi-sensei had scolded him after presenting, he remembered how he felt his muscles tremble and how his neck had naturally arched to the side in submission. He remembered how much he hated it. 

Iruka turned around to slow to face her. He regarded the omega, and did recognize a certain confidence in the way she held herself. Perhaps he could get to that point as well. Iruka took a few measured steps towards her and slowly sat back down.

“So what is this training going to entail?” he asked, forcing his gaze to meet hers.

“Well the first steps are seduction, because before you control an alpha in bed, you have to get them in bed.” Iruka could already feel the heat in his cheeks. “Then we will discuss how to physically pleasure an alpha. Unfortunately, I will not be able to teach you any of the... _ other _ techniques you will need for a mission, such as eliminating a target, but this will be a start.” Iruka nodded, unable to speak. 

“Seduction is one of the biggest weapons in a honeypot’s arsenal.” she began. Her voice was still light, but it had taken on a serious tone, not unlike his senseis at the academy. “If you seduce an alpha successfully, you convince them that not only are you desirable, but you are not a treat. To share one’s body is to become vulnerable, and many alphas will shy away from that vulnerability. You need to prove to them you are harmless.”

“But I’m  _ not _ harmless,” Iruka spat out, hating the situation more and more. “I’m just supposed to roll over and present to a fucking alpha?” he growled out, and Suikazura shook her head. 

“Quite the opposite. Many of your targets will have the instinct to take control so they are not vulnerable. If you can convince them that you are not a threat, they are more likely to allow you to set the pace, so to speak.” Iruka felt his mouth go dry at the thought of an alpha  _ taking control  _ of a situation.

“First we will start with scent control. As a shinobi, you were likely trained to conceal your scent, yes?” Iruka nodded. She moved from her seat and lowered herself onto the carpet. Iruka hesitated but followed her down, taking up the lotus position. 

“Well now, we are going to focus on broadcasting your scent. You want it to say ‘Here I am, big sexy alpha, come and get a piece of this.’” she smirked and Iruka actually chuckled a bit before swallowing it down. 

“I don’t know if I can do that.” he said warily.

“It is just another form of chakra control. I was never formally trained as a shinobi, but I think in my profession, I have developed some specific chakra control in this area. When you conceal your scent, do you imagine a seal covering your scent gland?” she asked. Iruka furrowed his brow and realized that it was in fact what he did when he was masking his scent. He nodded and allowed her to continue. 

“Well, now we are going to imagine uncovering that seal and forcing out the hormones like a wave. Let the scent ebb and flow into each corner of the room.” Iruka closed his eyes and began to focus his chakra. 

He started with releasing the tight grip he had on his scent. It seemed unnatural to let it go. Even when he wasn’t concealing it completely for a mission, it was still polite for a shinobi to keep their pheremones under control in the presence of others. He wasn’t sure if he had ever left it completely open outside of his own home before.

He took a deep breath and tried to get used to the feeling of releasing his scent. He tensed his shoulders, feeling vulnerable. Suikazura seemed to pick up on his hesitation and gently rested a palm on his knee. The physical contact seemed to relax him further and Iruka idly wondered if that was another omega thing she could teach him.

___________________

The pair meditated for a few hours until she was satisfied with his progress. When Iruka opened his eyes and took stock of the room, he was surprised by how saturated it was with his own unique scent. A knock came from the door and she quickly stood up and brushed past him as he moved to stand as well. Suikazura opened the door and Shi was waiting on the other side.

At seeing the familiar mask, Iruka let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Perhaps he thought it would have been Danzo? As he moved to leave, Suikazura pulled him into a tight hug that he only resisted for a moment. “You will get through this,” she whispered into his ear and he was grateful.

The pair walked back in silence, Iruka recognizing the way this time. When they reached the door and Iruka went in, Shi didn’t close the door right away. Iruka looked back over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. “What is it, Shi?” he asked, trying not to be as aggressive as he had been earlier. He knew that Danzo was the source of all his misery, and Shi was just another soldier following orders. 

The agent shifted back and forth, looking uncomfortable for the first time since Iruka had met him. He reached into his vest and pulled out a small brown package, holding it out to the omega. Iruka stepped forward and took the package, but before he could open it, the shinobi of few words spoke. 

“I have been made aware of your assignment. I understand this could be a difficult time for you, and with your lack of...experience…” Shi trailed off and Iruka focused on not getting irritated. He felt a blush start to creep up his neck and he pushed it down as he waited for the agent to continue. “I heard of this from a friend once, and I thought it might be a good idea if…” they paused as if they were searching for the words.

Iruka sighed. “Spit it out.”

The mask leveled out once more and Iruka could hear Shi take a deep breath. “Having the most information available when going into a mission is critical to its success.” and just like that, the door was shut and Iruka was alone.

He rolled his eyes at Shi’s weird behavior and dropped the package on the desk as he undressed for bed. Once in the pair of slightly uncomfortable sweats had been given to him upon his arrival, he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the small package into his lap. He tore the paper off and couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh when he saw a small orange book peeking out at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Very excited about this chapter, and I'm happy with new character. It's so hard to write OC's but hopefully mine are fleshing themselves out. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Summary: Shi take's Iruka to meet Suikazura, Danzo's personal omega-companion. She begins teaching Iruka about scent control, and how omegas can control an alpha, starting with seduction. After their lesson, Shi takes Iruka back to his room, where he gives him a present, telling Iruka that he should have as much information as possible going into his mission. When Iruka opens the package, it is a copy of Icha Icha.


	8. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is day two of Iruka's training, and Suikazura has an outing planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of underage and mentions of prostitution. 
> 
> (Summary in end notes if you think you may be uncomfortable reading, but still want to follow the story.)

If Iruka said he hadn’t stayed up all night to finish  _ Icha Icha Paradise _ , he would be lying. 

In truth, he appreciated the gesture and wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway. The gift from Shi humanized the masked shinobi and Iruka was grateful. 

The book had sixteen chapters, and only two of them didn’t have an over the top, gratuitous sex scene. Iruka checked. More than once, Iruka had to put the book aside for a moment and adjust his sweatpants as warmth crawled up his neck. It was a fraction of what he remembered his first heat feeling like, but this time his arousal was more of a pleasant buzz rather than a desperate longing. The explicit writing was getting him all hot and bothered, and it didn’t help that this particular volume was full of romantic moments, the type Iruka secretly longed for in a relationship. 

Many of the other boys in his graduating class had always joked about sex and bragged of their escapades, especially the ones who had presented as alphas. Iruka had always been fairly certain they were lying about their experiences, or at least stretching the truth. Other than some innocent fooling around with his teammates, Iruka had never so much as kissed another person. There was one time, before he presented, that Mizuki had grabbed his ass after pinning him in a tai-jutsu hold. It had been playful enough, but Iruka had jumped back so far that the beta hadn’t tried again. 

The book followed a young omega woman and her alpha lover, the two meeting while on vacation to a hot spring. Their affair was passionate, experiencing the transformative power of intimacy for the first time together. Iruka started to feel jealous of the heroine, and how her first experience was with a loving partner, much like he had hoped his own first time would be. Instead, he was in his hell hole of a compound, soon to be thrown to the wolves. 

Without a clock or windows, Iruka wasn’t sure how late it was when he finished the book, but it felt as though his head had only hit the pillow when he heard a knock at his door. The teen groaned as he pushed himself off the bed and shuffled over to the door, clad only in the loose sweatpants. He should have expected to see Shi, but seeing the familiar mask reminded him of his new reading material and a blush colored his cheeks.

“Goodmorning Iruka,” the shinobi paused and looked over Iruka’s shoulder into the room, head cocking to the side. Without turning, Iruka knew they could see the orange book open on his bedside table, and he groaned internally. “I am here to escort you to today's lesson with Suikazura-san.” Iruka nodded and scurried into the bathroom to change.

The walk was quiet, and Iruka wasn’t sure who was more embarrassed. Iruka, for his entire situation, or Shi for gifting such a sordid book. When they reached the door, Shi knocked and nodded, gone before Iruka was inside. It felt odd to be alone, unattended if only for a moment. 

He took a deep breath before pushing inside, seeing Suikazura in a similar position as the last time, although this time without a glass of wine. She smiled at him and he felt himself ease into the room, her presence calming.

“Welcome back, Iruka.” Her tone was warm and Iruka sat down opposite her, reaching for one of the scones next to his seat. He bit into it, realizing he had missed breakfast and he hummed as the sweet sugar dissolved on his tongue. “How was your evening?” The question was innocent enough, but Iruka felt his face redden and he choked on his bite. Damn, if only he could control his facial expressions. Kunugi-sensei was always scolding him for being an open book. 

“Well….er…” he struggled for words and her face fell in concern. He didn’t want to worry the woman, so he pushed through his embarrassment. “I was actually given some reading material….to help with the assignment.” he mumbled, staring at a particularly interesting part of the carpet.    
  
“Oh?” she asked, waiting for him to continue. He raised his eyes to meet hers, blushing even deeper. “Yes...it was one of the Icha Icha books…” he managed to get out before Suikazura’s concerned look broke into a smile, clearly holding a laugh back. 

“Oh honey! That’s great! I’ve read the series many times. Although I must say, sometimes it is clear the story was written by a beta. They definitely don’t get all the details of an alpha-omega coupling right, but it is definitely a start!” At her clearly pleased reaction, Iruka began to relax again. 

He nodded, running his hands over his knees. “Yes I...er...I did enjoy some of it. I had never read something so…” he searched for the word. 

“Graphic?” she finished for him, and chuckled when Iruka nodded sheepishly. The woman decided to take pity on the poor teen and changed the subject.

“Well let’s pick up where we left off yesterday. You are already concealing your scent, which is likely second nature to you, so let’s work on releasing it further.” And with that, the two settled into their positions on the floor. Iruka focused on the chakra he was always using to control his scent. There was always some chakra running along his scent gland on his neck, and he imagined it peeling away, layer by layer. It was easier to do than the previous day, and when he opened his eyes Suikazura was smiling. 

“You are doing excellent, Iruka. I think you are a real natural. Especially with your unique scent - all omegas have a naturally attractive scent, but yours is unique and definitely something that will get an alphas attention.” she was praising him, but the thought of attracting an alpha made the teen flinch. 

He looked up at her and was disconcerted to see a bit of sadness in her eyes. “What is it?” he asked, already starting to pull his scent back and having to refocus to relax it. Her brow furrowed and he began to get more and more anxious. Was he doing it wrong?

“Well honey, you’ve gotten a handle on scent control so quickly, I think we need to move onto the more...physical aspect of your lessons.” her tone was apologetic and Iruka immediately started to tense up, looking towards the door as if to bolt. He began thinking about the explicit scenes from the book, and the graphic depictions of the alpha taking the heroine over and over... 

Iruka felt Suikazura leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee.“We’ll start slow, okay? We’ll start with casual touching, the kind you could do in public, while still wrapping an alpha around your finger.” Her voice had taken on the educational tone it had the day before and Iruka tried to focus. This was a mission, and this was training. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course he didn’t believe that, but it didn’t hurt to try. 

“It is in an alpha’s nature to control and protect. They like to exert control over situations, and do so even unconsciously. What you need to do is tap into that desire for control, and appear easily malleable, vulnerable.” Iruka curled his lip up but Suikazura continued unphased.

“Gentle touches to tell them you’re interested is the start. A hand on the forearm or bicep. Not typically the waist right away, because that might make them feel vulnerable. They will likely hold you by the waist instead, and while it might feel instinctual to pull away, leaning into the embrace will melt them.”

The two continued the lesson for another hour, Suikazura's voice still comforting but not losing the strict edge that was making Iruka pay attention. She had him practice the gentle, innocent touches on her and he began to feel more confident. 

She taught him how to convey different emotions with his eyes, and how a quick flip of his hair could push his scent out further. It made him feel a bit too feminine, but Suikazura assured him it would only make his mission easier. It felt like not enough time had passed when there was a knock at the door. Iruka looked out the window and the sun in the sky told him it was just barely past noon. 

Suikazura stood up and opened the door, allowing Shi inside. Iruka looked over and blushed, knowing the room was saturating in his cloying scent. Root agents may be clinically sterile, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have a sense of smell. 

Iruka stood up slowly. “Is that the end of the lesson for today?” he asked hesitantly and Suikazura shook her head. 

“Last night I had the opportunity to ask Lord Danzo for permission for you and I to take a field trip.” Her voice was light and Iruka felt his heart speed up. He was going to be able to leave the compound? See his friends?

Suikazura’s voice cut on his thoughts. “Shi is going to escort you and I today. The condition being that you take on a disguise as we move through the village. Apparently your cover at the moment is that you are on an extended mission outside the village and no one is expecting to see you in Konoha.” At her words, Iruka felt himself deflate.

The other omega moved towards him and wrapped a steady arm around his shoulder. “Come on honey, I know that this isn’t the best situation, but at least you are getting out of here. Some fresh air will do you some good.” Iruka allowed her to pull her towards her closet. 

“I’ve been told shinobi can mask their appearance?” she asked and he nodded numbly. “Excellent, I think it would be best if you take on the visage of a woman for this outing.” And she released him to pull out a light green yukata, holding it out for Iruka to see.

The teen groaned as he took the soft fabric from her. “Ugh, this is embarrassing.” he whined and even he had to admit it sounded childish. He felt a bop on the top of his head and he looked wide-eyed at the woman. 

“There is nothing wrong with being in touch with your femininity!” she scolded and pushed him behind a privacy screen. He reluctantly pulled on the silking garb and did have to admit to himself that it was comfortable to be in such a freeing gown. 

He stepped out from behind the screen and Suikazura clapped her hands as he rolled his eyes. “There is no way to defend myself while wearing this!” he griped as she stepped forward to pull the tie from his hair, causing the locks to tumble down around his face. 

“That is why I will be there.” Shi’s low voice carried across the room and Iruka relaxed a bit. He had started to find comfort in the agent’s presence, and he allowed Suikazura to pull him towards the door. Just as he was about to cross the threshold, Iruka formed the ram sign and allowed some of his features to soften. He made his chocolate brown eyes a lighter shade of gold and curved his jaw, raising his cheekbones. Most importantly, he hid the identifying scar from his face.

“Lovely!” Suikazura cood as they left the compound. Just as they were about to step into a busy street, Shi nodded to them and then it was just the pair of them, Shi keeping watch from the shadows. Suikazura hooked her arm with Iruka’s and pulled him along.

Iruka longed to stop at each stall and enjoy this time outside the compound. The village he loved was buzzing with activity, and it made his bones feel lighter. She continued to guide them along until they reached a district that he had never been to, but still recognized. “Where are we going?” he asked in a low voice, already having a strong suspicion that he knew.    
  


“To my prior place of employment.” she said lightly, but Iruka recognized a tightness in his voice that wasn’t there before. He swallowed a groan. 

“This is a field trip?” he asked, irritation coloring his tone. 

“Yes it is,” she clipped back and suddenly they were turning into a brothel with thick purple curtains covering the entrance. Once inside, Iruka was hit by the overpowering scent of incense and sex. He had never smelled it before, but some deeply ingrained part of his brain instantly recognized it, and much to his displeasure, heat began to coil in his abdomen. 

“Suikazura!” a small beta woman cried from behind the counter, running up to the pair. She released her grip on Iruka to hug the short woman before her. 

“It’s good to see you, Nihisa.” she released her friend with a smile. “I sent a message yesterday. This is my friend Umi.” she gestured to Iruka who bowed his head. The beta nodded and pulled them behind the curtain that hung behind the reception desk. They moved through the halls which seemed like tiny apartments. Iruka caught a glance at a few women lounging in the rooms, but most were quiet, doors shut. 

The pair were shuffled into a room, but Nihisa didn’t follow them, simply closing the door behind them. Not knowing how long they would be alone, Iruka kept a hold of the transformation jutsu. The other omega gestured to the floor and they sat down on a pair of worn but otherwise clean cushions. 

“So go on, tell me what you are thinking.” she said and Iruka turned to look at her.

“What are we doing...here?” he asked, gesturing vaguely at nothing. “I don’t get it. And it’s so quiet…” he added, almost as an afterthought. 

“This is the Sweet Dreams Pleasure House,” she said and Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle, but her glare quickly shut him up. “This is where I was wording when Lord Danzo hired me. I am still in touch with a few of the companions that work here. Most of them women and omegas, but there are a few men and a few betas.” Iruka nodded, trying not to offend her again. “This is the next part of your training.” she said and Iruka’s mouth went dry.

“You don’t mean...I’m not ready…” he choked out before Suikazura waved her hand. 

“Relax Iruka,  _ you _ are not doing anything today.” And Iruka’s body immediately relaxed. But if he wasn’t here to work, what were they doing here? Suikazura seemed to anticipate his question. 

“This particular room is special. See this curtain?” she gestured to the dark curtain against the wall. Iruka nodded, confused. “The owner of this establishment is actually a retired shinobi, and this curtain is infused with chakra. When the room behind this curtain is occupied, it becomes transparent from this side, allowing anyone here to observe while masking their appearance.” she spoke calmly as if discussing the weather, but Iruka’s heart began to beat harder. “The owner uses this room to keep tabs on not only the companions, but the customers. If someone has too many complaints, from either side, they are no longer welcome.”

“So we’re here to…” he stuttered, looking back and forth between the curtain and the woman. 

“Yes, we are here to observe a session.” 

______________   
  


The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages. Well, it was uncomfortable for Iruka. Suikazura seemed unphased by their situation and simply offered a gentle pat to Iruka’s knee every time he started to spiral. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and Nihisa poked her head in. 

“Suikazura, the expected client is here and his session with Sotomi will begin shortly.” Suikazura nodded and then they were alone again.

“Now Iruka,” she started. “This curtain masks chakra, scent, and some noise. However it is still best to keep still and quiet as you can. I realize this will likely be uncomfortable for you…” she trailed off, concerned written across her face.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably in his seat and was just about to respond when she said something unexpected. “So it is up to you...would you like to do this alone?” she asked and he was forced to pause.

_ Did _ he want to be alone? Did he want to be alone when he was forced to watch an alpha and omega make love or fuck or whatever was about to happen? His thoughts were swirling and he struggled to respond.

“I will warn you, many times watching something like this will elicit an instinctual response. You may likely become aroused, but there is no shame in that.” The woman leaned forward and took hold of both Iruka’s shoulders. “If you want to be alone, I will be right on the other side of the door. But it is up to you.” She forced him to meet her gaze and he nodded robotically. He decided the last thing he wanted was for this woman to watch him have a mental breakdown with an erection. 

With his blessing, she got up and moved towards the door they had entered. She paused, looking over her shoulder. “If it is too much, you can come out. But try and stay. I really think it will help you in the long run.” And with that she breezed out of the room, leaving Iruka alone behind the curtain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long weekend means a bonus chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and as you might be able to guess, the next chapter will be quite spicy. Thank you for your hits, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and above all just joining me for this ride.
> 
> Summary: Iruka spent all night reading the copy of Icha Icha Shi got him. They next morning Shi take shim back to Suikazura's room where they practice scent control again. Then Suikazura tells him to use a transformation jutsu and Shi takes the two of them into town. They end up at Suikazura's former place of employment, a brothel. There they enter a room which essentially as a one-way curtain to observe patrons and their 'companions.' Suikazura tells Iruka they are there so they can observe a session, and she asks if Iruka would prefer to watch alone.


	9. Behind the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suikazura has taken Iruka to her prior workpace to observe an alpha/omega coupling up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage, voyeurism

Iruka shifted on the cushion, his limbs stiff with discomfort. Soon after Suikazura left, he heard a door on the other side of the curtain squeak open. A petite, dark haired omega, swept into the room. Behind her a large, stocky alpha lumbered in casually, not the least bit concerned with his current location. The bit of flab on his stomach was not necessarily unappealing, but it told Iruka the man was not a shinobi. His broad shoulders and weathered, scarred hands suggested a trade of somesort, perhaps a carpenter? 

But it wasn’t any of the alpha’s physical outward features that caught Iruka’s attention. Instead, it was the steel blue eyes that followed the small omega’s frame as she moved through the room. They gleamed and seemed what Iruka could only describe as  _ predatory _ . 

The alpha looked like he was about to devour the woman alive, and suddenly Iruka was fighting between the urge to charge through the curtain to defend the omega, and the desire to flee the room.

The small omega didn’t seem perturbed by the leering alpha. She reached up on her toes and gently pushed him down onto the futon that was against the wall. The man went down without protest, his eyes never leaving her small frame. She turned and walked a few steps away, and Iruka was shocked by how much she was able to make her hips sway in just a few steps. 

As she turned, Iruka watched as she pulled at the sash of the dark blue yukata, slowly untying the silky fabric. As she undid the knot, the fabric pulled away from her chest, not revealing her nipples but instead a long line of skin from her sternum to her navel. 

She stepped towards the alpha and looped the sash around his neck, pulling his head forward until it was inches from her chest. His pupils were blown wide and he leaned forward scenting the omega. He took a deep breath, but just as he was raising his hands to hold onto her hips, she dropped down to her knees and Iruka’s eyes widened. 

Without a hint of embarrassment, the omega kneeled between the alpha’s legs and started rubbing her palms against the outside of his thighs, slowly making her way inward. The alpha’s breathing was heavy, but the women still seemed confident and completely at ease. Just as the alpha started to let out a frustrated growl, the omega gently tugged at his trousers. 

Iruka furrowed his brow for a moment, but the message was clear to the alpha. He braced his hands against the futon and raised his hips. The movement allowed the omega to tug his pants over his bottom and drag them down to his ankles. 

Iruka slapped his palm over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the choked sound about to emanate from him. The alpha’s cock sprange back as it was released and Iruka cringed at the sound of it smacking against his abdomen. Apparently the alpha had forgone underwear and the omega in front of him wasn’t the least bit thrown by it. Instead, a slight smirk graced her features.

“Always so ready for me, Touma-sama.” she purred and Iruka was surprised at the honorific. However it apparently was exactly what the alpha needed to hear as he dug his fingers into the futon and growled.

The growl seemed to trigger something within Iruka and heat curled into his stomach, crawling lower and lower. Iruka found himself turning his head to the side, exposing his scent gland to the alpha who could not see him. The small alpha purred back and gently reached out to take his length in her hand. The hiss he let out surprised Iruka, pulling him out of the moment. He quickly righted himself, blushing deeply as he felt the telltale warmth of slick starting to gather inside him. He had been subjected to alpha growls before, but they had never had  _ this  _ effect. 

Iruka’s mind flashed to the copy of Icha Icha that was sitting on his nightstand, specifically Chapter 3. From reading the book, Iruka had thought he knew what to expect. However instead of a river of precum leaking out of the alpha cock, only a small drop started to bead up at the top. Iruka watched as the omega leaned forward and pressed the flat of her tongue against the tip, tasting the alpha’s essence in a way that made Iruka almost whine. Although in embarrassment or desire he wasn’t sure. He hoped it was the first one.

The omega bent further down and started to drag her tongue from base to tip, eliciting sounds from the alpha that made Iruka palm his own growing erection. Her spit made his cock shine in the dim light, and Iruka panicked when the alpha reached out and threaded his fingers into her dark locks. For a moment, Iruka was worried the alpha would grab her and force her down onto his cock. He held his breath and watched instead as the alpha bit back a groan and simply held on as she bobbed her head up and down. Each pass she made it closer to the base and her expression remained relaxed..

Just as Iruka was adjusting to the new scene and gently rubbing his own length through the yukata, the omega hummed and apparently that made the alpha’s arousal jump tenfold. He pulled her back a bit and then pushed her down further, forcing her nose into a patch of dark pubic hair. Iruka became afraid for the omega, but her face still seemed serene and Iruka’s eyes widened as he saw a bit of a bulge in her throat where the alpha’s dick was pumping in and out. 

Iruka swallowed hard and cringed, imagining himself in the same place. However, despite the alpha seeming to be in control, Iruka tilted his head to the side and saw that her left hand was still gently cupping the alpha’s balls. It was then when Iruka realized who was actually in control. 

At first glance it might seem like the alpha was recklessly fucking the omega’s face, the woman completely at his mercy. But as he watched her gently roll the alpha’s balls between her fingers, squeezing and massaging, only then did Iruka recognize the power she held. 

Any man could tell you, alpha, beta, or omega,that if someone had a hold of your balls, it was all over. This omega was  _ allowing _ the alpha to enjoy her throat, and the alpha knew it. The realization had Iruka pushing the fabric away from his hips so he could palm his own erection directly, gently stroking in time with the woman’s movements.

aroused omega. It was similar to when he had his heat, although it held more desire than desperation this time. 

His own stroking stuttered when the omega pulled off of the alpha’s cock with a  _ pop! _ Iruka would have thought the sound would embarrass him further, but instead the wet sound seemed to force a bit of slick out from under him. He gripped his thigh as he attempted to keep his fingers away from his entrance. Instead he glued his eyes to the omega on the other side of the curtain.

She stood up and rolled her shoulders back. The movement allowed the rest of the yukata to slip off and pool at her feet. As the rest of her body was revealed, Iruka could admit that she was an attractive omega. Her body was a slight like his was naturally, although he had always resented that fact. Especially when the alphas his age were seeming to bulk up without much effort. 

The omega placed a feather light tough on the man’s shoulder and to Iruka’s shock, he leaned backwards entirely. His shirt was pushed up against his stomach and his pants still around his ankles. As the omega crawled up to straddle his waist, Iruka realized what a vulnerable position the alpha had allowed himself to be in. 

Iruka had always pictured alphas as tossing their chosen omegas down and taking them hard and fast from behind. He even had to admit that part of him desired to be dominated like that, at least during his heat. However here he was, watching a tiny little omega woman pinning down a large alpha with a feather light touch. 

She rolled her hips, spreading her own slick along his length. Everytime he would buck up a bit, she would raise up her own hips and stop the contact. Iruka heard an almost pathetic whine and he realized it had come from the alpha who was moving to hold onto the omega’s hips. 

“What do you need, _ alpha _ ?” she purred teasingly, pulling another whine from the man writhing beneath her. Iruka stiffed a gasp, expecting the alpha to growl and flip them over and take control. Instead, the alpha pulled her down so their chests were flushed and whispered into her ear.

“Please,” he almost sounded as though he had lost his sanity and Iruka almost pitied the man. However that pity was soon gone as the omega sunk down onto the iron length beneath her and the man bit out a satisfying growl. 

As she bounced up and down, aided by the alpha’s strong hands, Iruka found his other hand slipping behind him, a finger teasing his entrance. He could already feel the slick that had spilled out of him, and he suddenly thought of Suikazura and how he would have to launder the yukata before giving it back to her. 

His train of thought distracted him just enough that was able to pull his finger away and grip his yukata, fisting the fabric tightly. He looked away from the scene in front of him, but nothing could stop him from hearing the delighted cries from the omega. Her gasps and moans filled up the space, punctuated by the harsh breathing and occasional growl from the alpha. 

Iruka was gritting his teeth when a snarl ripped across the room and he looked up to see the alpha bucking up into the omega harder than before, her eyes rolling back into her head as he pumped more erratically. It was clear when he came because the omega let out such a scream that Iruka couldn’t believe it was human. 

He watched as the alpha quickly pulled out before his knot could form and tie them together. In his books, the lovers always enjoyed the knot at the end, but Iruka figured that was far too intimate for this particular venue.

He watched the alpha’s knot quickly shrinking back down. He laid the omega down onto the futon and stood up, pulling his pants back around his waist. He leaned down to scent the omega once more. She was looking up adoringly at the alpha as his cum started to seep out onto her thighs, her dark hair spread out around her like a halo. When he shut the door, it was quickly opened again and another omega woman slipped in, moving towards the sated omega lying down.

The new woman made quick work of cleaning up, reaching into the side table and offering a damp towel. Iruka heard them giggle and comment on the alpha, but he couldn’t focus on what was being said. His mind was swimming and he looked down at his own softening member, quickly moving to cover himself back up. Fifteen minutes later, the space was clean as if the entire encounter had never happened, and Iruka was only alone for a moment before Suikazura came in and sat beside him.

She was smiling until she noted his furrowed brow. “Iruka….what’s wrong? I just checked in with Sotomi and she said the visit went really well…” she trailed off, hesitant to reach out. Iruka looked up and tried to put together his thoughts into words.

“He just...left her.” he squeaked out. “I thought….I thought the alpha and omega stayed together right after…” he looked away, blushing at the innocence of his own sentiment.

Suikazura nodded and patted him gently on the knee. “Yes, it is often that way between mates. And I’ve been told it is very lovely. However in this line of work, aftercare is not particularly high on the list of alpha priorities,” her voice seemed wistful and Iruka looked down at his hands. 

“Come on, honey. I know that must have been a lot to take in, but it is time we get back to the compound. We can discuss everything tomorrow, okay? For now, I think it is probably best to call it a day.” Suikazura said it as a statement and not a question, but Iruka nodded anyway. He realized that sometime during the visit, he had lost control of his transformation jutsu. He reformed the ram sign and followed Suikazura out of the brothel. 

The sun hung low in the sky now and Iruka’s stomach let him know that it was dinner time. Just as his hunger was getting uncomfortable, a shadow beside them became solid. Shi joined them on the path to the compound, holding out two small containers of Udon noodles, the meals still steaming. Suikazura squealed and reached out, taking some luxurious slurps. Iruka took his as well and nodded to the masked shinobi. 

Iruka ate quietly, flanked by Suikazura and Shi. The journey back was quick and efficient, but Iruka was sad to leave the village behind. They dropped Suikazura back at her quarters before Shi escorted Iruka to his own. “Sleep well,” Shi said seriously and Iruka responded in kind. 

He robotically got ready to bed, the day’s events flashing behind his eyes. He tried to shake the heat crawling up his spine, but ended up under the covers, slowly stroking himself. That night he dreamt of the alpha’s low, commanding growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Suikazura has taken Iruka to a brothel so he can observe an alpha/omega coupling. Iruka get's all hot and bothered. He does get a bit upset when the alpha quickly leaves without forming a knot with the omega or doing any aftercare. Suikazura and Shi escort him back home. Shi gets Iruka noodles.  
> ______________
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This story had been something to fall back on when the days get tough, and all your support really helps me get through the day!!!
> 
> P.S. I finally got a chance to address something I personally do not like in smut, and that is the description as precum being a great lube for a hand job. Precum is never this flowing river of fluids, and if anything is a tiny drop. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk.


	10. Author Update (11/16/2020)

Hello Readers!

I just wanted to pop in and let everyone know that this story has no been abandoned. For those of you that have been following the series, you can guess that things are about to take a darker turn for Iruka. I've started writing it, but I have to admit it is very emotionally draining to put Iruka though the type of trauma I have planned. 

That being said, I _will_ finish this story and the next part will pick back up where 'IDK You Yet' left off. I might write a few one shots in the meantime to clear my head as I keep working and grinding through.

As always, thank you so much to my readers and commenters that have stuck with me through this, and have always offered encouragement and love. You folks are the best.

-VegetaVsEmotions


	11. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their field trip to Sweet Dreams, Suikazura has another lesson for Iruka.
> 
> (Recommend rereading previous chapter because it picks up right away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This hiatus has been much longer than I ever anticipated, but it really helped me reorganize my thoughts, get my mental health in check, and now I'm ready to continue.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. This story is finished in my head, and your comments and kudos have been helping me get out of my head and onto the page. I wanted to thank some of my readers who have been here since the beginning and encouraged me to continue.  
> Specs2  
> stupidbadgers  
> Mo2019  
> vulcanhighblood  
> Phlebas  
> (This is not ALL of you but I appreciate every single comment. I get them in the mornings and it is the best wake-up call in the world.)
> 
> ALSO! Just because I haven't been writing doesn't mean I haven't been reading. Here are my favorite (completed) ABO fics that have gotten me through the past few months:  
> "Don't let me go" by Mendelynn  
> "Waterfall's Last" by Rhiw  
> If you haven't read them already, they are phenomenal.
> 
> Chapter Warnings* Reference to underage

Iruka was grateful that he woke up before Shi came to collect him. He had time to shower and eat a quick breakfast before he heard a familiar knock at the door. “Just a minute!” he called loudly as he reached for his shoes. He hopped over to the door, pulling on each sandal as he went. He had just finished his hopping when he pulled open the door to followed Shi along the familiar path to Suikazura’s room.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’ve got the directions down. I could get to Suikazura’s on my own,” Iruka said to Shi’s back, knowing he would never be allowed to wander the compound alone. Shi made a noncommittal hum and continued walking. 

Iruka furrowed his brow and tried again. “I’m sure a skilled Anbu like yourself has something better to do,” he added and he saw Shi’s shoulders tense, if just for a moment.

“I’m not Anbu.” he said with such finality that Iruka stopped short. With his footsteps no longer following him, Shi turned around to see Iruka raising his eyebrows at him.

“I thought…” Iruka started.

“Anbu report to the Hokage. I report to Lord Danzo.” Shi said in a lower tone, attempting to not sound as sharp as before. Iruka frowned but nodded before following Shi as he turned back around. The pair continued down the hallway, the light from the windows up ahead. 

“Okay, I get that…” Iruka said slowly. “But seriously, isn’t there something else you would rather be doing?” he prodded, trying to get to know the masked shinobi better. Although he didn’t say much, he had gotten Suikazura and Iruka dinner the previous night, and had given him that... _ book _ ...to help him with his mission. It seemed the masked shinobi was invested in Iruka, and he wanted to know why.

“I have been assigned to you by Lord Danzo,” Shi said without turning or stopping. “I will also be the agent who escorts you on your upcoming mission, so it is best that we work together now.” 

Iruka stared at the agent’s back, the new knowledge sinking in. So Shi would be accompanying him on the mission to eliminate Katsushi Kanazasashi. He would be there for Iruka when he had too…. Iruka blushed, not sure if he was grateful Shi would be there or uncomfortable that his pseudo-friend would have a front row seat to his embarrassment. 

When they reached Suikazura’s room, Shi knocked quickly, nodded to Iruka, and disappeared. Although, Iruka had a sneaking suspicion that the agent would stick around in the shadows until Iruka was securely inside. He wasn’t even sure if Shi ever really left or just waited for Iruka to be finished for the day. 

Iruka grabbed the handle and pushed in when he heard Suikazura’s voice welcoming him into her space. He stepped in and took his regular seat, steeling himself for today’s lesson. 

“So,” Suikazura smirked at him, looking much like a satisfied cat sprawled out on her own couch. “How was yesterday?” she giggled as Iruka went red in the face. He had almost forgotten the previous day’s events as he spoke with Shi.

“It was….” Iruka struggled to get his thoughts in order, heat pooling in his groin as he recalled his private show. A few more minutes passed and Iruka could already feel a blush crawling up his chest and neck, but Siukazura seemed ready to wait. He wasn't making a sound, but he knew that his side of the room was tinged with the scent of aroused omega. “It was not quite what I expected…” he finally said and looked up to Suikazura.

Her smile was warm and she didn’t recoil or twitch at his cloying scent. “How so?” she prodded. She was allowing him time to gather himself, but it was clear she was not going to let him go without speaking. 

“It was so...she...the omega…” he recalled how the young woman had guided the alpha down and how he had just  _ allowed  _ her to do so. “I thought the alpha would…” Iruka continued to stutter and Siukazura finally took pity on him.

“You expect the alpha to be in control?” she asked and Iruka nodded. “Yes, Sotomi, the omega, has always been one of the best at breaking down the defenses of an alpha. She has the most return clients at Sweet Dreams.” Suikazura stood up and poured herself a cup of tea, and then a second one for Iruka. He took it eagerly, grateful to have something to do with his hands other than wringe them uncomfortably in his lap. 

“She was so calm, even when…” Iruka pictured the alpha thrusting into the omega’s slack mouth and a blush began to creep back up the chuunin’s neck. 

Suikazura hummed against the rim of her cup. “Iruka, today our lesson will be on the most effective way to bring an alpha to their knees.” she placed the cup beside her on the table. Iruka was immediately wary of the smirk on her face. 

“Iruka,” she paused. “Today you are going to learn about the wonders of the blowjob.” 

_________

Iruka was sure his mouth was gaping as he watched Suikazura as she stood up gracefully and walked over to the dresser. In an attempt to keep his hands still, he placed the cup down and clasped his hands together almost violently. 

There was a slight creak as she opened one of the drawers and to Iruka’s horror, pulled out two, terrifyingly anatomically correct dildos. Iruka felt heat flood his cheeks as embarrassment started to replace his shock. “I’ve never even…” he managed to get out before she held up her hand, effectively silencing him.

She sat down casually as if she wasn’t holding a large silicone penis in her lap. “Now this is something I think is best learned hands-on.” she smiled and leaned forward, one of the dildos extended to Iruka. The teenager looked at it like one of Anko’s poisoning snakes. “It won’t bite,” she teased, but ended up putting it on the table just in front of Iruka, who at this point could be mistaken as a tomato. 

“Now Iruka, while every alpha is different, just like every omega is different, there are some skills that are widely well received.” Although she still had a light smirk on her face, her tone told Iruka that she was in lesson-mode. His eyes were locked on the wall behind her, refusing to look down at the flesh-colored toy in front of him. 

Suikazura huffed a bit. “Now Iruka, get over it. You even have one of these! Imagine a female omega coming across an alpha cock for the first time.” It was clear she was going for a joking tone, but a sharp undertone in her voice told Iruka that particular analogy might have hit too close to home for her. He began to think of a fifteen year old Suikazura working in a seedy brothel and shuddered. 

Iruka took a moment to refocus himself.  _ This is a mission. This is just another tool.  _ He repeated the mantra in his head until he was able to reach out and grip the dildo, pulling it into his own lap. Of course unlike Suikazura who held it comfortably, Iruka held onto it as if it were an explosive tag. She nodded to him and the two got to work. 

__________

The first hour was painfully embarrassing, Suikazura instructing Iruka to copy her movements on his own dildo. He didn’t even want to touch it, let alone perform the actions she demonstrating. However, eventually his mouth made a comical suction noise on his own dildo and the laughter they shared seemed to lighten Iruka embarrassment.  _ This is a mission. This is a tool.  _ By the time they broke for lunch, Iruka was convinced that he was going to die of dehydration from the amount of saliva he had lost. 

“You are doing excellent today,” the older omega praised Iruka and he felt a flush of pride rise up in his chest. It was a bit odd, the positive feeling, considering how he had been the past few weeks pretty miserable. Even stranger still that it was this particular new  _ skill _ that he was proud of, considering how much he was dreading the sexual aspect of his mission. 

It was the frown on Suikazura’s face that immediately crushed that flicker of positivity. “I had wanted this particular lesson to happen later, but Lord Danzo informed me last night that your departure will be much sooner than I had expected.” The dumpling Iruka had been eating hung between his mouth and his plate as her words sunk in.

He slowly lowered his chopsticks and spoke without meeting her eye. “How soon?” Even Iruka could hear the tremble in his own voice. 

“This is our last day together.” she said softly and the wooden chopsticks snapped in Iruka’s hands as his breathing faltered. 

“But..I’m not…” his stomach clenched painfully.

“I know you don’t think you’re ready, but to be honest,” she took a deep breath and moved forward so she was kneeling with her hands on Iruka’s. “With something like this, you will never feel ready. And no matter how much you prepare for something like this, instinct will guide you the rest of the way.” Her hands held Iruka’s hand tightly and only when she squeezed almost painfully did Iruka realize he was hyper-ventilating. 

Iruka had frequent panic attacks after the nine-tails attack. They weren’t nearly as frequent now, but he still remembered the breathing technique his teammate Akari had taught him.He focused on the rise and fall of Suikazura and did his best to match her breathing. He knew she was trying to comfort him but her voice felt far away.

Eventually her tone got through to him. “I’m sorry, Iruka.” he heard her apology and looked up at her, eyes glazed over and a bit confused.

“Why are  _ you _ sorry?” he asked, trying to control the waver in his voice. Iruka knew exactly who to blame for his situation, and it wasn’t her. The older omega sighed and leaned forward to kiss Iruka’s knuckles. For a brief moment, he thought he felt something wet on his wrist. 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this.” She was still looking down. “I’m sorry that the fact that you are an omega is being used against you, when it should be treated as a gift.” her voice broke off at the end and Iruka suddenly felt as if not all her tears were only for him. 

They held onto each other for a few more moments before Suikazura sat back on her heels. “Okay, enough wallowing!” she said, her usual confidence returning. “We have the rest of the day, so let’s make the most of it.” And just like that it was back to business.

__________

When they heard a knock at the door, Iruka almost choked - literally. He pulled the dildo from his mouth so quickly it clacked against his teeth, specifically in the way Suikazura had warned him to avoid with the real thing. As she crossed the room to answer the door, he quickly wiped the spit from his mouth and followed her, going as far as using chakra to push down the blush dusting his cheeks. 

Iruka was unsurprised to see Shi on the other side of the door. His familiar, blank mask looking at the two omegas before making a quick bow to Suikazura. “I understand we will no longer be using your services.” he voice was curt and he sounded very much like shinobi did when briefing before a mission. Iruka looked over to Suikazura who simply nodded and stepped aside into the room. Iruka turned towards her just as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug.

“Everything will be fine,” she whispered, although Iruka knew that Shi must have heard her. He straightened up and nodded to her, trying to match Shi’s serious aire. After a brief goodbye, the door closed behind them and Iruka followed Shi to his room, his mind spinning.

He hoped that wasn’t the last time he would see Suikazura. The woman was kind and funny and knew more about being an omega than anyone Iruka had ever known. His mother had been an alpha, and his father a beta, so even if they had been alive when he presented, he didn’t know how much help they would be. 

As they moved throughout the hallways Iruka began sweating nervously, thinking about his mission. Here he was, a newly minted chuunin and a relatively newly presented omega, about to be thrown into the lion's den. He’s only had one heat, and now was he supposed to charm, seduce, and assassinate a missing-nin? His only sexual experience had been hours ago and with a piece of silicone. And now he was supposed to apply what he knew to an enemy who could snap his neck at any moment?

Iruka was so caught up in his own thoughts that he bumped into Shi’s back. The ROOT agent looked at him, cocking his head to the side which seemed to convey interest to Iruka. “Everything okay?” the agent asked, voice carefully even. 

Iruka nodded and began following Shi again. They eventually got to Iruka’s door, Shi opening it for him and the omega moving inside. Iruka turned to Shi who was standing in the doorway. “Suikazura was to inform you that we will be leaving tomorrow morning.” Shi said and Iruka nodded. “I will come to collect you in the morning, and I will bring your supplies so you only need to dress for travel.” his voice was serious and Iruka shivered. Shi nodded, taking Iruka’s silence as dismissal and began to turn away.

“Wait,” Iruka said, not sure if he was really about to suggest what he was thinking. When Shi stood silently, Iruka swallowed hard and continued. “You know the...sexual nature of my mission.” Iruka knew he was blushing a deep red by now but he pressed on. “I really don’t want my first experience to be with a stranger…” his voice trailed off at the end but he looked up when he heard Shi sigh.

The masked shinobi stepped in and closed the door, but didn’t move further towards Iruka.

“Iruka, I  _ am _ a stranger,” Shi’s voice was...sad? No, more resigned. Iruka shook his head.

“Look, I know I don’t even know what your face looks like, but I….I trust you. You seem like a good person. And I really want to at least try what Suikazura has been teaching me before I have to test it out in the field...” Iruka wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but the idea of his very first time being with a pediphile missing-nin was too disgusting to entertain. 

“Iruka…” the voice seemed to waver and Iruka pounced on the apparent weakness.

“Please, Shi,” Iruka reached out and the agent took a step backwards.

“Shi is not even my name…” Shi surprised Iruka. “It is my name for his mission. I will get a new name for my next mission…” his voice trailed off similar to how Iruka’s had before. 

Iruka frowned at the thought. ROOT agents received a new name for every mission? How could someone even be an individual without a name. Even Anbu had a codename to match their mask, which they kept until death. Perhaps that was Danzo’s goal, to strip his agents of anything that would make them more than a tool. “How many names have you had?” he asked, pulling his hand back. Shi’s mask turned to the side as if he was thinking. Iruka waited. 

“Many.” 

Iruka stood there, Shi almost backed up against the door and Iruka wringing his hands in the middle of his small room. “Please, stay.” Iruka asked and was embarrassed by how much it sounded like was begging. But that’s exactly what he was doing, wasn’t he? Begging Shi to stay with him and allow his first time to be…

“Iruka, I’ve never even...” Shi’s tone broke and the chuunin knew he was about to be successful if he pushed a bit harder. 

Iruka took a cautious step forward, slowly putting a hand on the agent's shoulder. “I know you aren’t an alpha. Or a beta or omega for that matter. I know that Danzo has taken that away from you,” Iruka practically spit the last part out. “But let’s at least have this experience together.” Iruka knew he was risking scaring Shi away, but he stuck to his guns, staring at the mask in front of him. 

The two stood there as the moments passed, Iruka putting his hand back down by his side but not stepping back to give Shi anymore room.

“If we do this…I cannot take off my mask...and...” Shi’s voice was quiet, and Iruka tried hard not to grin at his victory. “Please don’t call me Shi.” His voice lower than it was before. 

“Has there been a name that you like most? Or that felt the most _ you _ ?” Iruka asked and reached for the agent’s hand, brushing his thumb coyly against his knuckles as Suikazura had suggested, and it seemed to work when the agent shivered.

The masked shinobi took a deep breath and nodded. “Tenzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! We are back and better than ever! I will admit, when I introduced Shi as a character, it was NOT meant to be Tenzo. Then as the story progressed and with some predictions from commenters, I realized I had been writing Tenzo all along! What are your thoughts on the direction this story had taken?
> 
> This series is still primarily as KakaIru fic, but considering they do not meet until the next part in the series, there won't be any in Sealed Lips. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and an update will be coming soon. Also, should I add an Iruka/Tenzo tag? I like that it is a surprise, but what do you guys think?
> 
> Much Love.
> 
> V_vs_E


	12. Take My Hands, They'll Understand: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wants his first experience to be with a friend, instead of on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 16+ Underage

“Hmmm...Tenzo.” Iruka hummed quietly, taking a step backwards. This time the masked shinobi seemed to drift towards him, almost unconsciously. Iruka rolled his shoulders back and coughed, realizing that he would have to lead if he was going to get them anywhere. Taking a deep breath he tried to put himself in the shoes of the  _ Icha Icha _ heroine. 

_Well, clothes would be the best way to start, I suppose,_ Iruka thought to himself, reaching for his zipper. He started with his own vest, habit telling him to hang it up properly in the closet, but he instead put it onto the desk. The novel had described the first time as desperate and lustful, with clothes flying everywhere. 

Well nothing was flying and he most certainly wasn’t overwhelmed with hormones. That was another thing he had momentary forgotten...Tenzo did not have a scent. Logically he knew why, but the lack of scent in the air, other than a hint of his own, was throwing the omega off. He set his jaw and continued anyway.

As he tugged his long-sleeve shirt over his head, followed by his mesh undershirt, he could feel Tenzo’s eyes boring into his skin behind the porcelain mask. He looked up and blushed, wishing he could see the expression underneath.

He tossed the mesh to the side as Tenzo spoke, “I’m sorry Iruka….I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.” The skilled ninja sounded lost and embarrassed as Iruka gave him a soft smile.

“It’s okay,” he said, stepping towards Tenzo in only his pants, having kicked off his boots. “I don’t really know either.” he admitted, both to himself and his friend. “You usually start with kissing, but since you have the mask…” Iruka furrowed his brow thinking of his next step. He wanted to reach out and give Tenzo...a hug? No, that wouldn’t fit the situation. Maybe he could run his hand down his arm like Suikazura had coached him.

“What if,” Tenzo’s voice cut off his thoughts and he saw the other man reach down and undo the wraps on his right leg. Then he held out the strip of fabric, almost shyly. “If you can’t see me, then I could take my mask off…” his voice was barely a whisper at that point, but it was enough to get Iruka’s heart pounding. Tenzo trusted him, at least this much.

Before he could start flush even deeper at the gesture, he quickly turned his back on Tenzo to allow the makeshift blindfold to be wrapped around his eyes. As expected, his fingers were deft and the knot was quickly tied. The blindfold wasn’t going to fall, but it wasn’t uncomfortably tight either. Iruka felt Tenzo’s hands on his shoulders turning him around and all of a sudden something was pressing against his own lips. 

The surprise wore off when Iruka felt a warm breath was against his cheek, Tenzo still holding his shoulders. He smiled and reached up to cup the unseen face. It was smooth, likely rarely exposed to the elements. It felt warm under his palm and Iruka imagined the other man blushing. 

“Was that your first kiss?” Iruka asked coyly as he dragged his fingers down the other man’s neck, feeling a cowl near his chin. He played with the edge as Tenzo huffed out, “Yes.” He already sounded breathless and Iruka hadn’t even done any of the things Suikazura had taught him. For just a moment he felt something he had felt since he had entered the compound...powerful? That wasn’t quite it. 

Iruka felt the grip on his shoulders tighten and he reached out with both hands to feel the metal guards on Tenzo’s forearms. “Why don’t you take these off…” Iruka said softly, almost like he would speak to a frightened dog. He knew Tenzo was unsure of the situation and he didn’t want to scare him off. 

  
The hands on his shoulders lifted and he heard the unsnapping of armor and the shift of fabric. When Iruka heard the sound of a uniform being deposited on the floor, he expected Tenzo’s warm hands back, but nothing happened. Without thinking, he reached out with his senses to find Tenzo’s scent before remembering that there would be none. However the steady hum of familiar chakra in the room told Iruka he hadn’t been abandoned while shirtless and blind in his own room.

He figured that if there was any scent, Tenzo would be broadcasting unease. In an attempt to make his friend more comfortable, Iruka blindly moved to his bed from memory, sitting on the edge and spreading his knees apart. “Tenzo, come stand between my legs, please.” His own voice sounded much more confident than he actually felt. Maybe it was his need to make Tenzo comfortable that was allowing the other man to take some control. 

He didn’t hear any footsteps but he felt one of Tenzo’s knees brush against his own. He reached up and gently held onto his thighs, rubbing the outside of the agents legs up and down in small, gentle motions. Iruka could tell Tenzo was tense but the muscles in his strong thighs were slowly loosening under Iruka ministrations. The omega smiled a bit when he heard a soft sigh above him, and he continued the motion for a few more moments. 

He thought back to the  _ Icha Icha  _ book, but this wasn’t progressing like the torrid love affairs of the novel. By this point in the book the omega would have already been folded over, the alpha pounding into them relentlessly as they both chased their orgasms. Instead, Iruka was sitting on the edge of his bed as he quietly coaxed the other man into a relaxed state.

The muscles under his hand were firm and Iruka enjoyed the feel of them. He slowly pulled away and trailed his fingers up bare arms so they fell on Tenzo’s elbows. He pulled downward until he felt Tenzo’s forehead touching his own. He imagined it looked odd, the other man bent at an awkward angle, but he pushed that thought aside. He tilted his head up, his own lips searching for the ones he had felt before, and soon Tenzo’s soft mouth pressed against his own.

This time he held Tenzo’s arms, encouraging him to not pull away. He hadn’t been planning on deepening the kiss so soon, but the hitch in Tenzo’s breath seemed to stoke the fire in the omega. A fire that had been just a pile of burning embers before. He wasn’t blind with lust like the books described, but he was excited, nonetheless.

Iruka took a deep breath and gathered the courage to open his lips slightly and let his own tongue tease the other man’s lips. Tenzo’s mouth seemed to open a bit in surprise, but instead of allowing him to pull away, Iruka tightened his grasp. “It’s okay,” he murmured as he slipped his tongue inside Tenzo’s mouth, just enough to feel the tips of his teeth. After a few moments, Iruka felt the unique sensation of Tenzo’s tongue meeting his own, the soft wet muscle pressing against his own. He fought back a groan, delighted at the progress.

“Tenzo, would you lay down with me?” he whispered and he felt Tenzo’s grip tighten on his shoulders before relaxing and the felt the gentle nod. Iruka scooted backwards on his bed and pulled Tenzo on top of him. The agent was careful not to put any weight on Iruka but the omega relished in the feel of the mesh undershirt rubbing against his own skin. It meant a lot that Tenzo was willing to take off his armor in his presence.

He moved his hands to knot in Tenzo’s hair but when he tried to deeping in the kiss, he realized that Tenzo was focusing on holding his weight just off Iruka, his muscles tense once again. Iruka frowned slightly at his friend’s apparent unease, trying to think of a solution.

“Tenzo,” he said quietly, his hands holding his face in a way that would have allowed him to look him in the eyes had he been able to see. “Would you mind if I laid on top of you?” he asked and again, he felt Tenzo nod, his chin shifting up and down in his hands. 

If this was  _ Icha Icha _ , Iruka would have hooked his legs around Tenzo and flipped the two over quickly. But this was real life, and Tenzo was an active shinobi that would likely not take kindly to such a fast move. Instead, Iruka sat up and gently pushed Tenzo into the bed by his shoulders.

Once his back hit the mattress, Iruka could almost feel more hesitation leaving Tenzo’s body. Apparently his friend was more comfortable if Iruka took the lead. He could work with that. He shifted so he settled onto Tenzo’s broad chest, caging his head with his forearms before continuing their kiss.

As Iruka deepened the kiss and continued to tease Tenzo’s tongue out to play, the man underneath him started to moan. It was so quiet, almost just a breath, but it went straight to Iruka’s groin. He was laying beside him, his legs off to one side but suddenly he wanted to straddle the other man to get some relief. 

He carefully hooked a leg over Tenzo’s waist and he heard Tenzo’s breath hitch as their lengths met through the fabric of their pants. “It’s okay,” Iruka cooed and he grinned when he felt a pair of strong hands find their way to his bare waist. He leaned forward and ran his teeth against Tenzo’s ear the way Suikazura told him would make an alpha melt. Tenzo may not be an alpha, but it seemed to have the desired effect. “You can touch me,” he whispered and the grip on his waist tightened deliciously. 

He moved his lips back to the other’s mouth and started kissing him in earnest. Finally Iruka began to understand what all the fuss was about. The kiss was wet and admittedly clumsy, but as Iruka felt Tenzo’s hand travel up and down his sides and back, it only spurred him on further. 

He felt Tenzo’s length stir against his own and realized he was already hard and wet as he rubbed himself against Tenzo’s hips. The agent moaned and Iruka nipped at his lips, grinning down at what he imagined was a panting, blushing Tenzo. 

He reluctantly pulled away, sitting up in his lap. “Tenzo -” he groaned, regretting what he was about to say, “I hate to say this, but I think I really need to see what I’m doing at this point. Could you put your mask back on?” Iruka hated himself for suggesting it, but if he was going to steer this ship, he was going to need his vision back. 

After a moment of hesitation, he felt Tenzo stretch underneath him and heard the soft clack of the porcelain mask. He waited patiently until Tenzo reached behind Iruka to undo the ties. When his vision returned, Iruka blinked, adjusting to the low light and the view below him. 

Tenzo’s face was covered by his mask once again, but now Iruka could see the flush creeping down his neck and across his chest under the mesh. Iruka grinned down, liking the feeling of being the cause of Tenzo’s current state. Tenzo’s hands were placed gently on Iruka thighs, seemingly shy now that Iruka could see him. The shinobi’s bare hands were rough and calloused, and Iruka could feel tiny scars across each knuckle as he rubbed them with his own thumbs. 

“I would like to practice what Suikazura and I worked on today,” Iruka said quickly before embarrassment could stop him. “Would you let me?” he asked, not even sure what he wanted the answer to be. Part of him, the hard and wet part, wanted to rid them both of their remaining clothes so they could get down to business and find some relief. The other part wasn’t ready to take the plunge. 

But this was why they were here, wasn’t it? This is exactly why Iruka had asked Tenzo, so his first experience could be in the safety of a friend's embrace instead of on a mission out of his control. He was looking down when he asked, but managed to set his mouth in a determined line when he looked up. When the masked tilted up and down in affirmation, Iruka swallowed and shifted backwards, kneeling between Tenzo’s legs on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up using "Take My Hands, They'll Understand" as this chapter title instead - I felt like it worked better. Sorry if you were hoping they would get further into the hot & heavy in this chapter, but something like this should be slow. It is their first time after all.
> 
> I extended the total chapter count because I didn't expect to drag this encounter out so long but it seemed to best, most natural way to progress. But we are coming to the end of this prequel soon!
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who has read/commented/kudo'd this fic. It means a lot to me, and really helps get me through the days. You are all rockstars and this community is amazing.


	13. Take My Hands, They'll Understand: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, continuation of previous Chapter. Iruka doesn't want his first time to be on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by, and sorry for the slow updates. They are coming - slowly- and I want to finish this part of the series soon so I can get back to Kakashi! (I recommend rereading the previous chapter because it picks up RIGHT in the middle)
> 
> Warnings: Underage 16+

With Tenzo’s approval, Iruka began unclasping the buttons underneath him, grateful when Tenzo lifted his own hips to make it easier to pull off his uniform pants. Now there was nothing between Iruka and Tenzo but a thin pair of grey briefs. 

In an effort to delay the inevitable, Iruka rubbed his hand against Tenzo’s length through the fabric, listening to Tenzo’s breath hitch. The gentle feel of Iruka’s palm seemed to push Tenzo to being fully hard and Iruka took that moment to pull down his underwear just enough to release his length. 

Tenzo’s hard cock bobbed back towards his abdomen before standing proudly in front of Iruka. The omega could see the blush that was creeping further down Tenzo’s chest, just a bit hidden by the mesh undershirt. This was the third dick he had ever seen, the others being his own and the man at the brothel. 

Iruka reached out to wrap his hand around the cock in front of him, silently relieved to see it was about an inch or two shorter than the dildo Suikazura had him practice with earlier. He if had been able to do that, he could do this. 

Iruka was a teenager and he had needs, so he began moving his hand up and down like he personally enjoyed, hoping it would work on someone else. As soon he began to move, Tenzo let out a groan that he wasn’t able to bite back. Iruka wished his friend wasn’t so embarrassed, the sounds he was making only encouraging Iruka further. 

A small drop of precum began to bead up on the tip of Tenzo’s length. On the next upward stroke, Iruka dragged the pad of his thumb over his slit, causing Tenzo’s hips to rut before the agent held himself back. Iruka took a deep breath, and knew it was time to put his training into practice.

Iruka pulled Tenzo’s briefs down further and leaned down to press his nose against the crease of his hips and thigh. It was still a bit unnerving that the shinobi beneath him wasn’t emitting any sort of scent, but he pushed past it. He let out a hot breath against Tenzo’s length and smirked at the way the cock in his hand twitched. He glanced up to see Tenzo not looking down at him, but instead his mask was tilted towards the ceiling, his hands fisted so tightly in the sheets his knuckles were turning white. 

Iruka immediately realized the vulnerable position he had put his friend in. Iruka still had his pants on, and Tenzo was laying in his bed completely exposed. Iruka wracked his brain, thinking of his training with Suikazura and trying to come up with a way to relax the other man. “It’s alright, Tenzo,” Iruka cooed softly. “I’m going to make you feel good.” and with a bit of hesitation he flicked his tongue out to lap at the tip. 

At the feeling of Iruka’s tongue, Tenzo gasped and unintentionally bucked forward. Iruka’s mouth opened in surprise at the movement and inadvertently took the tip of the other man’s cock into his mouth. In an effort not to graze him with his teeth, Iruka sheathed them behind his lips and tightened his grip on Tenzo’s hips. 

Tenzo reached up to place his hands on Iruka’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect...” Tenzo apologized to the ceiling but instead of giving him a chance to spiral, Iruka took a deep breath and took more of Tenzo into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the base each time he pulled back. 

Tenzo had let go of his hands and was gripping at his own hair, as if trying to ground himself. Seeing the man falling apart below him, Iruka grinned and shifted so he was straddling one of Tenzo’s thighs, gently rutting against him to seek a bit of his own pleasure. 

The cock in his mouth didn’t have much of a flavor without any pheromones, but he lapped at it all the same. The small gasps from above him making him wetter. He focused on his technique, one hand wrapped around the base to extend the warm heat and the other moving between his own legs to palm his erection. 

At the feeling of his own hand Iruka groaned around Tenzo’s length and the vibration seemed to send Tenzo over the edge for a moment as he lost his composure and gripped Iruka’s hair to keep him there. Iruka felt a bubble of panic as Tenzo unintentionally pushed his dick further down his throat, but he forced himself to relax the way Suigezura taught him and was able to breathe shallowly from his mouth. As he steadied himself, he was quickly pulled off and practically thrown backward.

“Iruka! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me!” Tenzo babbled, his entire chest under his mesh armor flush as he tried to pull his briefs back up over his spit soaked cock. Iruka was confused by the shift in the mood, but he quickly reached up to still his friend's hands. 

“Tenzo,” he said softly, his voice a bit gravelly from the unfamiliar strain. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m actually glad I was good enough for you to lose that ironclad composure of yours,” he chuckled to himself and imagined Tenzo’s face under his mask looking surprised at his relaxed attitude. “Really, it was a boost to my confidence for my mission,” Iruka tried to reassure his friend, although the reminder of his mission soured his mood. After a few moments of silence Tenzo nodded and stopped trying to pull up his pants, leaning back more stiffly than before. 

Iruka smiled and reached forward to grasp the softening member in front of him to stroke him back up. “To be honest I was enjoying myself,” he felt his own blush arriving at his confession. “But I don’t want you to finish yet because….” he hesitated, his strokes losing a bit of rhythm. 

This time it was Tenzo who broke the silence, “You want me to be...inside you. For your first time, right?” Tenzo muttered, hips slightly rutting into Iruka’s loose grip and the omega nodded. The masked shinobi seemed to regain his composure and sat up.

“Iruka, if you would allow me to blindfold you again, I would like to make you feel good as well.” The mask was expressionless but Iruka could feel the intensity coming from behind the eyes. He nodded and found himself being turned around so his back was to Tenzo’s chest. He could feel the other’s hard length against his bare lower back and soon his eyesight was blocked out.

With his vision gone, his other senses went into overdrive as he listened to the clack of the porcelain mask. The shinobi behind him shifted and Iruka held his hips up to allow Tenzo to pull down his pants and briefs in one go, exposing him to the cool air in the room. Now free, the scent of his own slick started to permeate the room and he blushed, turning his face away from where Tenzo was nuzzling into his neck. 

Tenzo brought both hands in front, one gently flicking Iruka’s nipple and the other stroking his length just as Iruka had done to him earlier. Despite his embarrassment, Iruka felt his body relaxing against the steady strokes, that is until Tenzo pinched one of his nipples and he let out a very omegan keen before chuckling. 

“Where did that come from?” Iruka panted, pushing his dick hard against Tenzo’s grip. Now it was Tenzo’s turn to flush, Iruka feeling the heat against his back. 

“I may have read that book before giving it to you,” he admitted before pinching the other nipple, eliciting another moan from Iruka. The omega could feel his friend getting harder each time he made a noise, and he liked being able to bring such a skilled shinobi down to his baser instincts. 

Iruka felt another rush of slick between his cheeks and he pushed back against Tenzo, causing the other man to groan. “I’m ready, let’s do this.” he tried to sound confident but the panting didn’t help his cause. He felt Tenzo shake his head against his neck. 

“You’re not ready yet. My friend...the one who gave me the book, he said omegas need to be prepped before...errr…” Tenzo stuttered as Iruka groaned in frustration. 

“Is sex with omegas a common topic of conversation among you and your fr- umph!” Iruka gasped as Tenzo pushed him forward so he landed on his chest, his ass sticking out towards Tenzo. He tried to squirm away in embarrassment, but Tenzo tugged on his knees so he was flat against the mattress, his blindfolded gaze pushed into the blanket at the base of his bed. 

The omega inside him practically purred at having a strong partner pin him down. He didn’t think he would ever desire to be in such a vulnerable position, but this was his friend and the pressure of the fingertips against his hips was making him melt.

“I’m going to stretch you open now,” the voice behind him sounded more confident than it had before and when something pressed against his rim, all thoughts of missions and masks flew out of his mind. He had only pleasured himself this way once during his first and only heat, and he remembered shoving three fingers into himself and never feeling full enough. But he wasn’t in heat and the one finger pressing against his ass felt enormous, even with the slick pouring out. 

“Okay, Iruka.” the voice behind him purred and one hand pushed down on the small of his back, forcing his cock to rub against the sheets. “Just, relaaaaaaaaxxxxxx” Tenzo breathed out as he pressed his finger deep into Iruka. The pressure felt peculiar without heat clouding his brain, but he was immediately grateful Tenzo hadn’t taken him right away like he suggested. He gently rutted against the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets by his head as Tenzo added a second and third finger, slowly opening him up. 

Iruka had started to get into a rhythm of pushing back against Tenzo’s hand, so when his friend pulled away he let out a frustrated growl that surprised even him. His friend chuckled and he felt an arm hook underneath his hips and pull him up so he was on his knees. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt the front of Tenzo’s thighs against the back of his own and something larger than the previous fingers pressing against his entrance. The change in pressure made him tense, but the deft hand that wrapped around his own length made him relax once more, pushing his chest further into the bedding. 

“Are you ready,” Iruka heard his friend ask him as he clutched the bedding. It had felt good before, and he reminded himself that this was the best case scenario for Iruka. Otherwise it would be on the mission with a stranger...this was for the best, right? Panic started to bubble up again but he forced himself to nod against the blanket. 

With Iruka’s approval, Tenzo slowly leaned forward, never pausing the strokes of his hand until the tip of his cock popped through Iruka’s tight entrance. Iruka hissed and clenched his eyes behind the blindfold, gritting his teeth and trying to focus on the pleasure from Tenzo’s hand and not the burning stretch of his ass. Slowly the tension left him and he felt Tenzo move forward slowly until his hips were flush with Iruka’s cheeks.

“Iruka, are you okay?” Tenzo asked, concern coloring his voice. His hand had stopped its strokes and he held onto Iruka’s hips, forcing himself to stay still in the tight, perfect heat of Iruka’s ass. Iruka nodded and although he expected more burning, he was surprised by the rush of pleasure that hit him when Tenzo pulled back a few inches before slowly pushing back in. 

The burn soon completely subsided and all that was left was the tight grip of Tenzo’s fingers on his hips, the pleasure shooting from his core, and the wet sounds of his own slick around Tenzo’s cock. It could have been minutes or hours but soon Tenzo’s strokes were hastening and Iruka was moaning wantonly into the bed. He rocked backward meeting his friends thrusts, and although it was by no means the wild fucking he had imagined, the steady strokes were exactly what the omega needed. 

Soon he was a whining mess and when Tenzo released his hips to stroke Iruka’s cock in time with his hips, he spilled against his hand and onto his bed before collapsing flat. The tightening of Iruka’s walls was too much for Tenzo and he soon released inside of Iruka and bent forward, pressing his chest to Iruka’s back. 

The agent was careful not to put too much weight on his friend and held himself up by his forearms before pulling out entirely. Iruka cringed at the feeling of the cum and slick spilling out of him, but he was too boneless to do anything about it. His first orgasm with a partner had made his brain fuzzy and although he knew he was slightly uncomfortable in the wet spot, he simply allowed himself to drift off. 

  
  


_______________

When Iruka woke up, he was still naked but was tucked under a clean blanket, his blindfold removed. He took stock of his body, noting his shoulders were a bit achy from holding himself up and his ass was a bit sore, but overall he was still flooded with hormones from his orgasm. He sat up and looked around quickly before his eyes fell on the masked figure sitting at his desk. He smiled at his friend as he pulled himself up to his elbows.

“If you orgasm during your mission, you will have to remain alert,” his friend said, and Iruka could tell from his tone he was attempting to be funny, which was very unlike the quiet agent. Iruka nodded sleepily and laid back down. 

  
“So I guess no aftersex cuddling?” Iruka asked with a chuckle, although deep down he already felt cold knowing the Tenzo would soon be leaving. The masked man nodded.

“If the nature of our activities reached Danzo, I would be removed from your protection detail and I do not wish for that to happen.” he stood and moved towards the door. As he reached for the doorknob Iruka found his voice again.

“I’m glad it was you,” he whispered, quickly becoming overwhelmed with emotions. Tenzo hesitated at the door, but left without another word, leaving Iruka with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Was it worth the wait? Was the ending too angsty? Let me know what you thought in the comments, which give me life!


	14. A Stranger in a Foreign Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Iruka has had his intimate moment with Tenzo, they must leave for his mission to eliminate a target in the Land of Spindrifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter is here. This is a bit of a set up chapter, so hopefully the smut from the last chapter holds you over to the drama of the next chapter. I really hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Brief reference to assault, Reference to underage 16+

Iruka knew that he was leaving for his mission the next morning, but couldn’t seem to stay asleep. He would slip unconscious for a few desperate moments but would wake up soon after, his legs twisted up in the bedsheets Tenzo had so carefully placed over him. 

When he finally admitted to himself that this was not going to be a restful night, he committed himself to dressing in his uniform and spent the early morning hours drawing a few spare tags and seals he would bring with him. Tenzo had told him he would pack his bag and all he had to do was dress, but the slow careful strokes of ink on chakra paper soothed him. 

Eventually the knock he was expecting came, but when Iruka opened the door he was a bit taken aback by the unfamiliar cat mask that greeted him. Before panic could set it, he sensed Tenzo’s familiar chakra and stepped back to allow his friend inside. He closed the door behind him for a moment and Tenzo recognized the confusion on his face as he handed Iruka one of the packs he had slung over his shoulder. “This is my mission mask. The plain one is only for in-village.” he explained, his voice lacking the comforting tone it had the night before. It was clear to Iruka that his friend was all business and he slung the pack over his own shoulders, slipping the tags he had made into one of the pockets. He nodded and followed his friend out into the hallways and further into the compound. 

Iruka furrowed his brow at Tenzo’s back as he followed the agent further and deeper into the compound. “Te- “ his friend tensed and Iruka quickly corrected himself. “Shi, why are we going deeper? Don’t we need to go up if we are leaving the village?” he asked as they took another turn, the floor getting steeper.

“ROOT has an alternate exit so the villagers do not see us come and go,” Tenzo explained and after a while, the slant changed angle and Iruka got the distinct impression that they were approaching the surface. Soon after, Iruka could see natural light up ahead and suddenly they were in the forest outside the village. Iruka looked around and recognized a few of the trees as the ones his team would pass coming and going from the village. How had he never noticed this entrance before? 

He paused to turn around and watched the genjutsu fall into place. It was seamless and Iruka knew that he would never have believed the rotten tree stump was obscuring anything if he hadn’t just passed through it himself. With a deep breath he faced Tenzo once more and together they leapt into the trees towards their destination.

____________________

Iruka had skipped breakfast, not liking to run on a full stomach, but he did take the small onigiri Tenzo offered him when the two paused to rest. Iruka had a feeling that his friend could have gone much longer and was simply stopping for the chunin’s benefit. The only thing that kept him from complaining about the soft treatment was the desire to hold off on their arrival. 

All too soon they were back on their way, the pair quiet as they passed through the trees, their chakra and Iruka’s scent wound tightly so as to not attract unwanted attention. They were still in fire country and it was relatively safe, but Iruka followed Tenzo’s lead of obscurity, wondering if it was really necessary or if it was simply a habit for the shinobi beside him to hide his presence everywhere he went. 

As night fell Tenzo allowed them to stop and rest again. They were in a small, easily defendable clearing and Iruka made a quick circle around the perimeter, sticking up the boundary tags he had made earlier. Ever since he had started studying sealing and barriers,  Kunugi-sensei always had him set up a camp barrier for practice, even when they were in fire country.  A quick flare of his chakra and the barrier came up, invisible to the naked eye but Iruka could feel it buzzing in the air before settling down. 

Tenzo nodded in approval and Iruka blushed at the acknowledgement. He busied himself with his pack and was about to pull out the bedroll and offer first watch when he saw his friend make an unfamiliar hand sign before gripping the earth. Iruka would have thought it was an earth-style jutsu if it wasn’t for the cabin that sprang from the ground, strong looking wooden beams erupting from the earth.

Iruka dropped his pack entirely, staring at his friend with wide eyes. If he was a cartoon, he was sure his eyes would have popped out of his head. “You...you have….have the Mok-” Iruka found himself stuttering as he watched his friend perform a jutsu that hadn’t been seen since the first hokage.

“The Mokuton, yeah…” Tenzo scratched the back of his head behind the cat mask and Iruka imagined a blush covering his unknown features. “I would explain but…” he paused and shifted uncomfortably, looking at Iruka and then away. 

“It’s okay, you don’t owe me an explanation,” Iruka waved his hands in front of him and tried to keep his expression neutral as vines and ivy crawled up the side of the cabin, making it look like it had been there for years instead of seconds. When the vines stopped crawling and the cabin seemed to settle, Tenzo gestured for Iruka to enter and followed him in. 

Iruka found that there was a small hole in the roof and since they were in fire country, it was safe enough to start a small campfire. He watched Tenzo toss some small kindling into the center of the dirt floor and pull out a match from his pack. Iruka moved past him and held up his hand.

“I might be pretty useless out here compared to an Anbu, but I can at least do this,” he joked and blew a small katon into the kindling.

“I’m not-” Tenzo began but Iruka waved him off with a chuckle.

“Anbu equivalent,” he said as he unrolled his bedroll. “Do you want to take the first or second watch?” Iruka asked but his friend shook his head.

“We are less than a day away from the border of the Land of Spindriffs and Kanzasashi’s hideout. I think it would be best if you are fully rested due to the...nature of the mission.” Iruka almost missed the hesitation in Tenzo’s voice, but it was still there. The teen suppressed a shiver at the thought and simply nodded and laid down as the other man tossed a few larger logs onto the fire.

Tenzo cleared his throat as the fire crackled between them. “Are you sure you do not want to eat something?” he asked, his voice more soft than before, although still muffled by the mask. Iruka shook his head and rolled away so his back faced his partner. 

“I’m not really hungry.” he said to no one in particular and they lapsed into silence. The fire warmed his back as Tenzo kept watch, leaving the cabin every hour to do a quick perimeter sweep before returning.

If he hadn’t had such a terrible night sleep before, Iruka would have likely stayed awake again. However his body has its own demands and he eventually fell into a fitful rest within the cabin that shouldn’t exist. 

_____________________

_ Tenzo was above him, slowly pulling down Iruka’s uniform pants The soft caresses on his hips making him shiver and arch his back towards his friend. Sweet encouragements were coming from behind the mask and all Iruka wanted was to see his lovers face, watch his expression as he pushed inside Iruka’s willing body.  _

_ Tenzo’s thrusts were measured and steady, pushing Iruka further towards his orgasm. Eventually Iruka couldn’t take not knowing anymore. On Tenzo’s next thrust forward, Iruka reached up and gripped the back of his friend’s neck. His fingers played along the band keeping his face obscured - A silent request.  _

_ Still buried inside Iruka, Tenzo nodded and Iruka tried to control his grin as he untied the mask and pushed it up to see his face for the first time. Suddenly Iruka choked and scrambled back to try and dislodge the man above him but to no avail. Katsushi Kanzasashi, his target, leaned down with a smirk, their bodies still tied together. _

__________________

Iruka awoke with a gasp, his arms flailing as he wrestled against the intruder above him. His assailant didn’t put up much of a fight and when his wits returned, Iruka looked down to see a cat mask looking back up at him. “Te...Tenzo?” his voice was shaky, his arms still pinning down his friend, his forearm across his chest.

Iruka quickly released and sat back on his haunches, watching the other young man sit up slowly, neck bared. Iruka couldn’t scent him or even see the skin on his neck, but the gesture was still universal.  _ Submission. Not a threat. _

Still in a state between waking and sleeping, the omega tried to focus on his friend’s words. “It’s my own fault waking a sleeping shinobi,” his hands were up apologetically as if he was the one who had done the tackling. “You’re breathing was really erratic and suddenly I felt your chakra spike and I couldn’t help but try to calm you down.” The two sat across from each other, the fire burning low but it was clear Tenzo had been feeding it through the night, keeping Iruka warm.

“It was a nightmare...Thank you for taking me out of it.” Iruka said, his voice rough. Had he been shouting in his sleep? He couldn’t tell. 

The masked shinobi nodded and moved to stand. “Sunrise will be in about two hours. I recommend you get a bit more rest before we leave.” he left silently and with his chakra camouflage, Iruka had no idea if he was directly outside the door or along the perimeter. 

Iruka leaned back and stared at the crude wooden roof, unable to fall back asleep.

_______________________

  
  


Their morning was relatively uneventful, although Tenzo did convince him to eat a moderate breakfast. They weren’t sure how much he would be fed once he was taken into Katsushi’s custody. 

Munching on a small protein bar, Iruka opened a supply scroll to take stock of what Tenzo had packed for him. He frowned when he saw his weapon pack fairly empty, and looked at the other man questioningly.

“From the intel we’ve gathered, it would seem that Kanzasashi has been taking in young male omega’s who are homeless or on the run. If you are armed they may not...take you.” he hesitated and Iruka understood. It was an odd feeling, planning to be kidnapped. Tenzo continued as Iruka finished his meal and repacked. “We will be sending you in as a civilian. You will need to eliminate him with something you find on-site.” and Iruka grimaced but nodded.

Iruka had never actually taken a life before. He was a newly minted chunin after all, and  Kunugi-sensei and Mizuki had always placed the final blow the few times a mission went south. Even Akari, who Iruka did admit had a bit of a vindictive streak, had never killed while they were genin. Iruka wondered what she was doing now.

When they left their makeshift camp, Iruka half expected Tenzo to deconstruct the cabin but instead they left it. Iruka did admit the structure looked like it belonged there among the gnarled vines and soft grass. If anyone came across it they would likely assume it was once the home of a civilian outcast or perhaps a resting place for travelers. 

Iruka was surprised at how close they actually were to the border of the Land of Spindrifts and was reluctant to split off from Tenzo only a few hours after waking. He was going to pass through the border and into the village as a civilian, and even though he knew that Tenzo would be in the shadows to protect him if anything happened, it still felt wrong to strip himself of all weapons except for a crude knife that clearly wouldn’t do any good against a real enemy. It did make his cover as a runaway youth more convincing though. 

Dressed in shabby civilian clothes that hung off his frame, Iruka nodded to his friend and the cat mask nodded back before vanishing. The omega took a deep breath and moved forward towards the town where he would hopefully be kidnapped. 

________ 

The town was not a shinobi village, and there were no towering walls or guards at the gates. Iruka simply walked right in and made his way down the streets, taking in the sights and trying to look lost. He spent a few of the late afternoon hours mapping out the area, focusing on not containing his scent like he normally would and hoping the right people were taking notice of his dynamic.

As the sun was near setting, Iruka heard his stomach gurgle and figured it was as good a time as any to get something to eat and see if he could find somewhere to stay. Iruka let himself into a pub that he was clearly too young for and shrugged his shoulders forwards as if he was pretending to be invisible. He kept his shoulder to the wall and when he reached the counter, the bartender gave him an unimpressed look but didn’t point out his age. 

Iruka ordered a warm bowl of soup and tried to make a show of counting the little money Tenzo had sent with him. The bowl was placed in front of him and he held out his hand but the bartender waved his money away. “It’s been paid for,” he said with a huff and moved on to serve other customers. 

Iruka almost chuckled and he covered his smirk by scratching the scar across his nose.  _ Is it really going to be this easy to find these guys? Maybe I should have gone into infiltration instead of fuinjutsu...  _ Iruka thought to himself as he pressed himself against the wall and surveyed the room, hoping his expression was shy and maybe a little scared. Maybe he  _ was _ a little scared. But he was a shinobi, and this mission was for the good of his village. He could do this.

It was clear who had paid for his meal as a man walked towards him away from a group of hulking alphas, the men behind him all but leering at the teen. It wasn’t his target, but perhaps he was one of his underlings. Iruka held the bowl of soup to his chest as if it would protect him as the man leaned against the counter, crowding into his space.

“You look a little too young for this place, kid.” The alpha towered above him by at least a foot and Iruka would have been able to tell he was a shinobi by the way he held himself even if he didn’t have a weapons pouch strapped to his hip. 

Iruka clutched at the bowl, not having to fake the way his nose twitched at the alpha’s overbearing scent. “No I’m...I’m not. I’m eighteen…” he added some shaking into his voice. A true runaway would try to seem older, and he knew this man would see right through that. Even though he was sixteen, he looked fifteen at best and Mizuki was always teasing him about his slim build and round face. For the first time, his younger appearance was going to be helpful in a mission to take down this particular brand of scum.

“Hmmmm,” the alpha hummed, propping his chin on his hand. “I think you’re lying to me, kid. Is that anyway to treat someone who just bought you dinner.” Iruka didn’t have to fake the bit of fear tinting his scent, but he did have to focus on releasing his typical control and be more open like a civilian would be.

“Oh...uh...well thank you, shinobi-san.” he muttered, eyes cast down. If this wasn’t a mission, he would be bright red and furious at his own cowardly facade. 

“You’re welcome,” the alpha grinned down at me. “Why don’t you come back to my place. I bet you don’t have anywhere to stay either. And don’t lie to me again,” his voice took on a bit of a threatening edge and Iruka shivered, putting his bowl back down. 

“Uh...no thank you. I should be going…” Iruka babbled and made for the exit, knowing the alpha and his friends would likely be on his tail. He wished he could sense Tenzo but he trusted that his friend would be there to protect him if anything got out of control. 

Iruka purposely took a turn into an alley that put him at a deadend, all of his nerves screaming at him that he was vulnerable.  _ That’s the point, _ he hissed at his inner omega, which was all but clawing at his mind to escape, run away. He paused when he reached the end of the alley and could sense three shinobi behind him as they made no effort to conceal themselves. He turned quickly as if he had just realized there was no escape. 

The alpha from earlier took a step forward, palms outstretched as if he were approached a stray dog. “Hey kid, we won’t hurt’cha. We’ll take you somewhere you can get a good night’s rest,” His voice was soft. An alpha, slowly and carefully approaching a vulnerable young omega with the offer of food and shelter? Iruka started to understand why this charade had been so successful for the missing-nin. 

Iruka lowered his shoulders as if he was relaxing and allowed the alpha to put an arm around him, pulling his back towards the others. As he expected, he was quickly put into a headlock and a cloth covered his face. He held his breath and struggled a bit before letting his body go limp. Thinking the drug had knocked him out, the shinobi tossed Iruka over his shoulder and he felt himself be rushed across the rooftops, remaining alert but seeming unconscious. The only thing that kept him from fighting back was the knowledge that Tenzo was there in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a few chapters left of this prequel. I'm thinking two more, but it might turn into three. As always, thank you for reading, rereading, and commenting. Waking up to such positivity and support has been so wonderful for my confidence and my emotional stability. This community is great and I'm grateful to have fallen into this rabbit hole.


End file.
